Shards Of Hope
by Jurodan
Summary: Teen TitansInuyasha Crossover. The Teen Titans find Slade has gone to Japan and are asked to help catch him. But why would Slade attacks a young Japanese girl? And why are all her friends so odd? Does Raven have Jewel Shards!
1. Visions And Darkness

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Note: This is a crossover story. If you do not like Crossover stories, do not waste your time reading it. If you do not want to see a Teen Titans/Inuyasha crossover, do not waste your time reading this it. Also, I am trying to keep everyone in character, so, I'm sorry to say that Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin will play almost no part in the fiction because they would have no interest in coming to the future. I have tweaked the world of Inuyasha a little bit: all you need to travel through the well is a sacred jewel shard. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Visions And Darkness

_'The sounds of labored breaths…'_ tossing and turning in bed, _'a soft red silk enshrouding her…'_ teeth gritted, _'a long strand of silver hanging down…'_ hands clenching purple sheets, _'"It will be all right Raven…" a soothing voice said to her and she felt comforted…'_ Raven's eyes flew open, sweat pouring from her forehead, the dream. She never understood it. Sitting up she slowly wiped her brow, "Why? What is it?" The she had dreamt the same dream for years, before joining the Titans, before she could truly remember, the dream had been with her, every night, haunting her. She shook her head, looking around her room, it never made sense, and it always woke her up. That last part bothered her a great deal, especially when she saw it was after 3 AM. With a sigh she got up, herbal tea would be required before she went back to sleep.

Raven paused sipping her tea as she returned to her room, looking out the window to the stars above the bay. Most of the city was too well lit to see the stars, but with their position in the bay of Jump City, she could easily see out over the sea and to the stars above. People never seemed to notice them, not anymore, and they didn't know what they were missing. In the past, the stars held such power, such strength, that people had worshipped them. Raven sipped her tea, taking a last look and then returned to her room, once again going to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A crackling fire in the middle of an open field, Inuyasha snorted, 'one hell of a way to draw attention to yourself…' Kagome and the others slept fitfully, Kagome wrapped in something called a… sleeping bag? He wasn't sure if it was the right word or not, but it sure sounded odd. He heard a slight rustle in the wind and sniffed to make sure no one approached. The air was cool and his silver hair shifted, flowing outwards. He sighed, no scent out of the ordinary. A bit disappointing, being on watch was always boring especially the 'graveyard shift' as Kagome had once called it.

He looked at the black haired girl in the odd dress; she said it was a school uniform, whatever a school was. He would never understand the future. Having actually gone to see everything he did had given him some perspective though. The buildings there were huge, far bigger and far more numerous than anything in the present. There had been a lot more people and almost no demons outside of the Noh mask. He smelled the wind again, nothing. Frustrated he looked at the 'watch' that Kagome had given him. It was nearly time to wake Miroku for his shift; he just had to wait until the funny looking numbers changed to another set of funny looking numbers, something she had called 2:00. He didn't quite understand what magic it used to change, but it was an amazing device.

Looking up in the air he saw the stars, sparkling. They were invisible in her time, the lights blocking them out to even his vision. How she could ever want to go back to that time at all was beyond him, but it was her home and she had been complaining about an 'algebra exam' for a few days and saying she had to go back. She would go through the well and back to her time tomorrow. Inuyasha looked at the watch again as it changed, finally reaching the 2:00. He got up and kicked Miroku in his side, holding out the watch to him, "Your shift, get up monk."

Miroku glared at him, "Thank you for waking me." Inuyasha nodded, missing the sarcasm, and took his place on the ground, taking a few minutes to look at the stars before nodding off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Robin was already in the operations room when the others arrived for breakfast, his hand was cupped above his lips, and he was looking down at something on the table. He didn't look up before saying it, "We're going to Japan."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason?"

Robin looked up and then beckoned the Titans to his side, "Pictures from Tokyo's outer district." He pointed to a figure in the center of the picture, a figure they knew all too well despite the fact his back was to them. Wreathed in flames, Slade was standing there, while dozens of civilians fled for their lives. "I received them last night, the Japanese government has requested us to help them track him down." He looked to the other Titans, "I've already agreed, I hope you will as well."

Cyborg nodded, a stern look on his face. Starfire felt goose bumps running up and down her arm, as if she had suddenly been struck by a cold wind. She looked at Robin and smiled meekly to let him know she agreed. Beast Boy's head tilted back, beginning to fall asleep on his feet again, as he had twice on the walk down. Cyborg lightly smacked him in the back and he blurted out a yes. Robin shook his head, and sighed, then looked to Raven.

Raven's eyes hadn't left the pictures, Slade, her father's messenger, had left Jump City… why? What purpose did he have there? She furrowed her brow, trying to think of anything she knew about Japan. She could translate Japanese, several dozen of her texts were from Japan, but she didn't know how to speak the language. Why would he be there? She didn't even look up, "I'm going." The images of Slade nearly invisible behind a wall of flames… he was her problem and she would have to deal with him wherever he was.

Robin looked to the team, thankful that they had all agreed to go, "So…" A smile crept onto his lips, "…who knows Japanese?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dawn came far too fast, the rays of the sun peaking out over the mountains and striking Kagome's face. She turned away from the rays of the sun, reluctant to get up. There was rustling from around her, however, the rest of the group was already awake and the smell of some food she had brought back a few days ago wafted through the air and into her nostrils. "Oh…" She groaned, "I have to get up… I have a math test today… TODAY!" She bolted up, looking to the rest of the group. Miroku and Inuyasha were eating their food, Sango was feeding Kirara, and Shippo was watching the embers of the fire. She glared at Miroku, "You were supposed to wake me up! Now I'll be late for the exam!" She clenched her fists in anger, the monk blushed, 'blasted letch…' she thought.

Her eyes turned to the person sitting next to the monk, Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… do you think you could get me to the well?" She asked sheepishly.

"Kagome, I don't see why you have to leave."

"I have an algebra exam, I need to be there, I've missed enough school as it is!"

"I don't even see why you go to school."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Inuyasha, I need to get to the sacred well!"

"When will you be coming back?"

"It may be a few days…" She said smiling unhappily.

Inuyasha balked, "A few DAYS?"

"Please Inuyasha… I'll bring back more food from my time." The others perked their heads up and all eyes were on Inuyasha who looked at them more than annoyed. Even he had to admit the food she brought back was much better than the best food from their era. He frowned, glared at the others, and then turned around.

She quickly latched onto his back and he launched himself into the air, "Thank you Inuyasha."

He rushed forward, reaching the well in a matter of minutes. She released her grip, dropping off of him, "Thanks."

He nodded, and she started rushing to the well, "Kagome, wait." She turned to look at him, "…Don't forget to bring back more of that ninja food."

He forced a smile and she shook her head, "I know." She had probably ruined them for life with the treats she consistently brought back with her.

As she turned, she felt his hand on her shoulder, lightly restraining her. She sighed, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Hurry back…" He was frowning, as he always did when she left.

"Inuyasha, I will be back in a few days."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Fine…" He released his grip on her shoulder. Then, without a moment to loose, she jumped down the well.

The well, was, as always, dark on the other side, and climbing up the walls would be considered a chore if she hadn't found a better route than the first time. Still, it was not the easiest thing to do when you didn't have food in your stomach and a heavy backpack filled with books strapped to you. Kagome reached the edge and pulled herself over. What she found did not please her. A tall man in a skintight black jump suit and metal armor was leaning against the wall. His face was hidden behind a mask, one side black, and one side orange. A cold, emotionless eye was visible on the orange side of his mask, the mask hid the other. Above his eye rested a symbol Kagome didn't recognize, centered near the top of the mask, a jagged crimson mark that was on both sides of the mask. He turned to look at her, almost casually, "Hello priestess."

Kagome retreated, backing up against the outer rim of the sacred well, "Who… who are you?"

The man didn't respond other than to lift his arm. Flames appeared around his hand, "Goodbye Priestess." Kagome screamed, as the pillar of flames flew towards her.


	2. Day Dreaming

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Day Dreaming

The other Titans were busy packing; Raven was to transport them there using her powers in a little over an hour. She had packed in mere moments, grabbing several spare outfits and a few texts. Even though she probably wouldn't have time with the search for Slade, it was always advisable to keep something as a reference. The others began filtering into the room, Starfire's odd rectangular box luggage case, easily held up by the alien, fell to the floor with enough force to leave a crack underneath the carpet. Cyborg came in with something akin to a toolbox and Robin entered with a simple suitcase. Beast Boy… was heard yelling in the hallway as his suitcase exploded… again. Raven rolled her eyes, waiting for the green titan to bring in what was certain to be an overly loaded suitcase, bursting with useless and pointless items.

She wasn't let down, as Beast Boy pulled the massive suitcase by a strap, barely pulling the overly loaded and oddly bulging black and gray case to the doorway. Robin looked at him impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor his arms folded across his chest. Starfire looked on in surprised amusement, finally looking to Robin, "Why does Beast Boy have such trouble carrying his bags?" Robin nearly burst out laughing, Cyborg didn't even attempt to stop himself, laughing so loud and so long that his sides began to hurt. Raven smirked; sometimes Starfire's naivety was a far more effective than her own snide comments.

Beast Boy scowled, but finally lugged his bag over, where it promptly exploded again, "Ah man…" He began stuffing the items, some clothes, most not, back into his bag. Raven shook her head, enveloping the Titans, their baggage, and Beast Boy's mess, in black energy, and then transporting them out.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome screamed, stumbling backwards as the wall of flames approached, the heat drying the air and scorching her hair even before it hit her. The heat dried her throat, and she was left releasing a choked yell as she tumbled backwards and into the well. She was looking up as the flames passed over the rim of the well and then, to her horror, turned and followed her down the well. Her eyes widened in mute horror, but just as it came within inches of setting her ablaze she fell into the past, landing on the soft dirt of the feudal era well and staring at a bright morning instead of the hellish flames that had chased her down the well. She trembled slightly, looking around the well… what had happened? Who was that? Was he a demon in the future era? How else would he have had such powers? And how had he known she was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo?

The thoughts swirled in her head until a final question struck her: what if he could travel back into the past? She stared wide-eyed and panicked at the bottom of the well… what kept him from coming back to the past and burning her here? She screamed again and frantically began to scale the walls of the well, almost falling back more the once in her manic attempts to pull herself out. Pulling herself over the lip of the well she tumbled to the grassy earth, then scuttled away until she was hidden behind a tree. She drew in rapid, fearful breaths, trying to calm herself down. There was a slight rustle from behind her and she froze, stock still with terror.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, looking about. He was certain he had heard her scream… he looked around the well warily. She wasn't inside. "Kagome, where are you?" He sniffed the breeze, she was close… he didn't have to track her, however as she burst forth from behind her hiding spot, rushing to him and hugging him close. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as she cried, murmured nearly incoherently about an insane masked man on the other edge of the well who wielded fire. He pulled her back slightly, she was petrified, he had never seen her so scared.

"Inuyasha…" She whimpered, trembling in his grasp, he blinked rapidly, trying to focus on what she was saying. "He knew who I was… he was trying to kill me!"

"Knew who you were?"

"He called me priestess." She said emphatically.

Inuyasha paused, his lips curled at the edges forming a small smile and he nodded with a small humph, "I'll deal with him."

Before she could respond, Inuyasha had rushed to the well and jumped in. The sacred well, the gateway between his time and hers, quickly activated, sending him to the future. The other well was dark; he could smell charred and burning wood above him. He looked around warily, but with a burst of motion, leapt from the well and landed on the soft dirt that surrounded it. The walls were burned, as was the well itself. The wood was charred, but most of it was out already. The scent, outside of burnt wood, was that of a… demon and a human, but not a half demon. This was different, a human who had been tainted, much like Onigumo. He snorted, running up the stairs and rushing outside to follow the scent but it ended there… disappearing without a trace.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The massive black bird flew over the ocean for what seemed like an eternity, but they arrived in Japan in mere hours. Raven looked around. They had been called to this location specifically, the US embassy in Japan. It didn't take long to reach the chaos. There were people running around, whatever poise and dignity the diplomats had planned was long forgotten. More than a few guards stood at the gate, only a few stood at the platform where the Titans actually landed. A man in a suit, hair disheveled and a look of worry painted on his face walked forward. "I'm sorry for the lack of a proper reception but…"

Robin nodded seeing smoke rise in the distance, "Slade."

The man nodded, "Yes, he attacked a historic shrine near the center of the city… burned most of the building down as well as the house of the family who maintain it."

Robin walked towards him "Take us there. Now."

"Sir, I really don't think…" Robin scowled, and the diplomat frowned, "…Very well."

They were escorted to a small parking lot, and invited into a limo. Raven raised an eyebrow, but shrugged getting inside. The insides were spacious and there was a TV inside, turned onto a news channel which had a reporter outside of the burned village. She couldn't understand the woman at all, but Slade's face, or his mask at least, was brought onto the screen, a phone number listed below it. It was an older photo, one from before her father had placed his mark on the mask.

Raven turned away, disgusted, but found the others were sitting quietly looking at the TV as well. The diplomat was also in the car, holding a small manila folder in his hands, he looked at them numbly, "The news is reporting that the family itself is safe…" He paled noticeably, "…except that the daughter is unaccounted for. She is a young schoolgirl who has been very ill in the recent past…" He looked down, shaking his head and absently murmuring to himself, probably about how the Japanese government would react. He looked back up looking at the team, "Do you have any clue as to why he would attack a Japanese shrine?"

Raven had been wondering that herself since she had first heard. She was his target; she knew that for certain, he needed her to release Trigon. Why he was in Japan in the first place was a mystery, attacking a Japanese shrine was an even larger one. She shook her head as the diplomat scanned each of them. None of them, not even Robin, could understand his latest attack… she looked out the tinted window, in the distance she could see flashing lights from fire trucks and police cars. There were police directly in front of them, cordoning off the crime scene. The limo was stopped suddenly, the diplomat looked out the window, "It seems that we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

The diplomat walked with them, showing the police and firefighters that approached them the official documentation for their presence. They were being escorted, warily, to the scene. Everyone had their eyes on them and no more than a small few were happy to see them. Raven ignored the looks they received; they weren't here to make friends.

There were still wisps of smoke coming from the charred buildings. Outside a worried mother stood next to her crying son, and an elderly man was sitting down on the ground, a defeated look upon his face. "This shouldn't have happened…" Robin commented, walking forward.

The elderly man looked up, watching Robin with haunted eyes, "One thousand years… one thousand years this temple stood… one thousand years gone…" He seemed on the verge of tears.

Robin looked to the diplomat, bowing low to the man before him, and then began to speak in Japanese, "Sir, I am most sorry for the loss of this temple, but we are here to apprehend the man who destroyed it." Robin sighed heavily before continuing, "Did you see him?"

The old man looked up, "No…"

"Do you know where your granddaughter is?"

The man's eyes went wide for a moment. The man in front of him would never believe the sacred well had transported Kagome into feudal Japan. The little boy looked to Robin as the grandfather tried to figure out something to say, "Kagome went to school. She had a test in algebra." The young boy was clinging to his mother, still crying. Robin frowned, looking back at the team. She had never gotten to school.

Raven shook her head sadly the family had lost everything. Slade had destroyed their home and their livelihood and who knew what he had done with the girl. She felt sick, the thought that Slade, her father's servant, was attacking others. She couldn't bear to watch, turning away.

That's when the man caught her eye. When she saw him her eyes went wide and she gasped. A tall man flowing silver hair and wearing billowing red clothing was standing just outside of a shed, staring at the burned out building. Images from her dreams entered her mind, flashing before her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook it off, "It's just a dream…" When she looked back at where the man had been standing, he was gone. "…just a dream."


	3. Kagome's Bad Day

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

To everyone who took the time to review, thank you, I'm glad you appreciate it. Emania, I hope you do/did well on that essay! By the way, nobody has figured out my fun little tie-in yet, but it's revealed in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Kagome's Bad Day

Inuyasha stood outside of the small shed like building that hid the sacred well. What he saw did not please him. He had been to the future enough times to know that the building he was standing in front of was where Kagome's family lived. What stood before him, however, was a burned out husk, the building was savaged by fire. A few parts were still on fire, but a crowd of humans wearing strange smelling clothing with held up long serpents that shot water at the remaining flames. Kagome's home, as well as the temple compound around it, had been burned to ashes. Nothing was standing. He bit his lip; he hated being the bearer of bad news, especially if the person he told could slam him into the ground at a tremendous speed. He took a few steps back, then ran back and jumped into the well.

He leapt out of the well, looking around quickly. Kagome was with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She was still shaking a little and Inuyasha watched her before slowly approaching. He cautiously walked to her and crouched in front of her. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Did you find him?"

"…"

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully; she did not like the look on his face. He was chewing on his lip, trying to think of what to say. She knew he wouldn't have come back this quickly without news. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to at least look a bit less scared, "Well spit it out will ya?"

"Kagome. I didn't find him. His scent just disappeared."

Sango looked at him, "What? How?"

"I don't know." He bowed his head, "But, Kagome…" He shifted uncomfortably, "I saw your home… it was burned down."

Kagome blinked a few times, "My… home?"

He nodded, expecting to be slammed earthwards at any second, but nothing happened. Kagome stood up, a distant look in her eyes, walking past them trembling. Her hand lifted towards the well, then she pulled herself away, turning to Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face. "My home…" She whispered and collapsed to her knees crying. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, Shippo had run over to her and Kirara was rubbing up against her.

Miroku watched Kagome concerned for a moment, and then looked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still watching Kagome, concerned as well, but felt the monk's eyes upon him and looked up, "What?"

"Did you see who did it?"

"No." He frowned, "But it's probably the person who attacked her earlier. His scent was odd; I've never smelled anything like it. It was a combination of a demon and a man, but not a half demon."

"Could it have been a demon posing as a man?" Sango queried.

"No, it wasn't like that. He wasn't trying to conceal his demon sent." Inuyasha looked back to Kagome frustrated.

Miroku sighed heavily, "So what are we going to do? We can't just let her go back there, can we?" Sango nodded in agreement and then their eyes fell on Inuyasha.

He took a step back, "What? What do you want me to do? She shouldn't even be wasting her time going back there!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and Sango crossed her arms, "Someone burned down her home, Inuyasha, do you know what that means to her? That's where she lives, with her family…" Miroku stopped.

Sango's eyes suddenly widened in shock and horror, "Her family…"

Kagome stopped crying and looked to the well in utter horror,"No…" Before any of them could stop her she had gotten up and was running full force for the sacred well. The others followed Kagome's mad dash, none noticing the buzzing insect hiding in the tree.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The Titans lingered at the crime scene. The family was physically fine, but they were shaken. The mother sent her son away while she talked to Robin about her daughter's disappearance. She hadn't told him yet, Raven wondered if that was the wisest course of action, but said nothing. This was her fault and she knew it. Slade was her problem, something she had to deal with, and everyone he hurt, it was her fault because she hadn't stopped him. She had to stop him; she couldn't allow any other families to suffer as this one had.

Raven had been wandering around, looking for evidence, finding little more than charred wood and ashes. This was pointless Slade was a master manipulator. He wasn't about to leave crucial clues behind even if he was working for her father. He had been concealing every movement since her birthday, until he came to Japan. Why had he come to Japan? Raven frowned; there was nothing in the prophecy about Japan. Maybe it was to throw the Titans off? Perhaps take their home field advantage away? But he had beaten them once already WITH their home field advantage… none of it made sense.

When Raven looked up, she saw she was standing in front of a shed like building, it was charred, but it was standing. Raven blinked, she had seen this before, she had… this was where that man had been standing. No, it had not been a man; it had been a figment of her imagination a daydream, nothing more. She scrutinized the building, a simple shed, but there was definitely something special about it. For one thing, it was the only building still standing. Raven gingerly walked to the entrance, inspecting the building.

The walls were charred, but still able to support their weight. Raven stood at the doorway, the room was oddly made, and it looked like an odd house for one item: a well. There was a small walk around the wall, but there was a stairwell leading to the ground and in the exact center of the room was a well. It was badly burned, as was the opposite side of the wall, as if the fire had specifically targeted it. Raven frowned, what was the purposed behind attacking a well?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kagome! Wait!" Miroku shouted, grabbing her by the arm just as she reached the well.

"Let go! I have to find my family!" She said frantically, trying to pull away and get to the well.

"I know, I know, don't worry, we'll find your family." He said, holding her back, "But I think we should go with you."

"Go with me? But how? You've never gone across." She said, finally relenting and standing still, looking to the well desperately.

"How do you get across?" Sango asked, looking at the well.

"I… just jump in."

"OH! I know! I know!" Shippo yelled, finally catching up to the others.

They all looked at Shippo, most with a surprised look on their faces. "How would you know?" Inuyasha asked, watching the young fox demon with a skeptical look on his face.

Shippo crossed his arms, closing his eyes before talking, "She needs the sacred jewel shards to get across. I remember when you blocked the well with the tree and Royakan attacked and those three-eyed wolves were chasing me? I had the jewel shards when I went to the well…"

"You went to the future?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No… I… sort of dropped the jewel shards before I landed… but then Kagome just appeared there holding the jewel shards in her hand." Shippo said with a slightly depressed huff.

They all stared for a moment, then turned to Kagome. She nodded, "I couldn't get threw to the feudal era until I grabbed the sacred jewel shards."

"So, we all need jewel shards?" Miroku asked Kagome and Shippo.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I never needed them."

Shaking his head, Miroku continued, "Ok… so everyone else needs jewel shards?"

"Can we please hurry, my family might be in danger!" Kagome yelled frantically.

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine, we'll find them." Kagome frowned then slowly nodded; withdrawing the small glass she kept the jewel shards in, she quickly handed one to each of them, having just enough for herself, Miroku, and Sango.

Shippo looked at them, frantically waving his arms about, "What about me? Don't I get to go?"

Kagome paused, then lifted him up, "You'll come with me, alright?" She said frowning, hoping that one jewel could take two people through. Sango looked to her feet and picked up Kilala in her arms. Inuyasha nodded to them, then jumped into the well without giving anyone chance to say anything. Sango and Miroku quickly leapt in afterwards. Kagome smiled weakly, jumping in after them, they would find her family.

None of them noticed the insect flying away…

The dark well of the feudal ages exploded into a wide blue expanse lit up by glowing stars and whispers of light. If she hadn't been so worried, Kagome might have enjoyed it as she usually did. The light faded in an instant as she landed to the soft earth on the other side of the well. She looked around, thankfully, Shippo's suggestion had worked and Sango and Miroku were at the bottom of the well with her and Inuyasha. Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a sudden flash hit her. Jewel shards, at least three of them, were directly above her. Her eyes went wide and she stared up to find someone looking down at her. Someone with pale gray skin…


	4. Chaos At The Well

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Personal Note: My next update MIGHT be off… finals next week, I'll try my best, and I really thank you for all the reviews. I will give out one vital piece of information since Emania check her work out, she does great stuff by the way wanted to talk about it: Slade and Naraku are NOT the same person. I tried to make the point that Slade was unlike anything Inuyasha had ever smelled before, and that's not meant in a condescending manner Em, just trying to clear things up! And since people have been asking, there will, almost certainly, be pairings, but they will be pairings from within the series… although I do have one twisted idea I'm still tossing around and no, it's not with Slade or Naraku. Enjoy!

Author's Writing Note: This is where the confusion starts, of course. To denote English, I will use Italics. They will be speaking 'English' less often for the duration of the story, since it IS based in Japan. Everything will be written in English because I'm far too lazy to actually learn Japanese to attempt to write all the actual lines IN Japanese, although I may use SOME words that are to be translated in the story. But while speaking, anything Italicized is said in English.

Chapter 4: Chaos At The Well

Raven's mouth fell open slightly, she had been looking into the well seeing nothing and then, suddenly, they were there. The girl was among them, looking up at her with almost the same amount of shock. For a moment, Raven paused, eyes falling upon another, the same man in red she had seen before, the same flowing silver hair, and, something she had failed to notice before, dog ears. Her mouth moved for a moment, watching them, then finally found her voice, "_I found her… them… I found people in the well!_" She looked up, shouting despite herself.

A mixture of relief and shock had set in, the girl was alive, and apparently unhurt, but… the man was there as well. Robin and the others rushed into the room within moments, looking into the well and finding four people standing at the bottom. Robin, being the only one fluent in Japanese, called down to them, "Are you ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're… fine…" The girl replied in Japanese, then looked to the man in red going wide eyed, "Inuyasha!" She paused, cringing, "Your ears…" Her shoulders fell and she looked back up. The girl with the gray skin was watching them all intently, but her eyes rested on one individual in particular. Inuyasha met her gaze, then sniffed the air, his eyes widening slightly, 'A half-demon?'

In a flash, the man in red literally leapt from the well in a single bound, landing in front of Raven. In a peculiar move, he leaned forward, sniffing the air. Raven stood there dumbfounded, he was… smelling her? He blinked a few times then looked into her eyes, deep violet meeting bright gold, then spoke a single word in Japanese, "Hanyou."

Robin turned to looked to Raven, puzzled "_Half… half something… oh, half-demon?_"

Raven eyes went wide and she took a step back, 'How did he know?' Her mind raced, trying to figure out any reason, anyone else she had told. Her own teammates didn't know her true origins, although that might not remain the case as Slade stepped up his attacks. She hadn't been able to tell them yet. She looked to Robin desperately, eyes pleading. He nodded, and then stepped between the man in red and her, "I'm sorry Sir, my friend doesn't understand Japanese."

"Kagome, who are these people?" He turned, looking to where Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were being helped out of the well by the other Titans.

It took a moment for them to finally get over, but there was a sudden flurry of motion and Starfire was squeezing the life out of Shippo and Kilala before anyone could blink, "_OH THEY ARE SO CUTE!_" She hugged them tightly, Shippo's face beginning to turn blue.

The others stared wide-eyed, Kagome coming to her senses, "Let them go! You're strangling them!"

Starfire ticked her head to the side, not understanding Japanese. Starfire released Kilala and Shippo, who both took in long thankful breath each, then lunged to Kagome, embraced her, and to the utter shock of everyone in the room, kissed her. Kagome blushed staring at the girl in front of her, unable to comprehend what was going on. The others gawked as Starfire held the girl tightly, eyes shut tightly. The rest of the feudal era warriors stood there gawking, while the Titans did likewise. Robin finally managed to form words, nearly shouting at her, "_Starfire what are you DOING?_" A few seconds later Starfire finally released Kagome who stumbled back a few steps and landed in the waiting arms of Sango and Miroku.

"_Robin, do you not remember? Tameranians transfer speech through physical touch across the lips._" She blinked innocently at him. The rest of the Titans quickly looked to Robin who was scratching the back of his head, blushing as brightly as the girl Starfire had just kissed slightly. He was the first person she'd met on earth.

Miroku perked an eyebrow at the girl, "Is that a normal greeting in the future? I think I might like it here…"

Starfire blushed, turning to Miroku, "I am most sorry, friends, my people translate language by physical contact across the lips." She spoke Japanese. Miroku and the others blinked, flabbergasted by the orange skin girl, who was floating, and now speaking Japanese because she had kissed Kagome. "We are the Teen Titans! I am Starfire!" The girl hovered, literally, inches away from Kagome, who tried to crawl back fearing a repeat of what had happened before. Starfire frowned, "I am sorry about before… but I really did not wish any harm. I would like to be your friend." Kagome nodded very slowly, looking to her family for any sort of coherent response to any of this. None came, as they stood as dumbfounded as the rest, looking at the alien girl who was floating in front of Kagome.

"Is she a demon?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Not like any I've ever seen…" Sango replied, watching the girl carefully,

"If you're attracted to her, she probably is." Inuyasha stated plainly, Miroku scowled, Sango covering her mouth as she smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled and opened her mouth to give the sit command, but a sudden motion from the door

There was a rush at the door as Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother Sota entered the well room. Sota rushed to Kagome and hugged her fiercely, "Sis!"

Kagome's mother kneeled down beside her, "Thank goodness you're ok."

Grandfather looked about in a bit of bewilderment, a smile forced through a deep sadness, "Kagome, I am glad you are home."

There was a moment where the confusion ended, all parties watching the blissful reuniting of the family. Then Inuyasha took a step forward, "Who are all these other people? Do you know them?" He pointed to the Titans.

Kagome shot him a glance, unwilling to order him to sit, but frustrated that he would so quickly pull her away from her family. She sighed with frustration, "Inuyasha, I do not know who these people are."

Robin stepped forward, trying to regain some semblance of order, "Ma'am…"

"Ma'am?" Kagome looked at him, her jaw hanging open loosely, 'I'm not thirty you know!' she scowled at the hero standing in front of her, crossing her arms with a humph.

Robin cringed inwardly, he would have to watch his language here… she had definitely taken offense at what he had called her, "I'm sorry, it's just that we'd like to know if you saw the person who..." He paused, biting his lip, "… burned your house down."

Kagome slumped a bit, Inuyasha hadn't been wrong. Her entire life had been spent in that house, it was comforting to know it was there when she was in the feudal era, but now it was gone. She frowned then looked at the young man in front of her, "He was in black outfit with metal, and had a mask, one half orange, the other black, and there was a red mark on it… he attacked me." She pointed back into the well, "I fell in there… and the next thing I knew I was with my friends, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." The family smiled at the trio, they had met Inuyasha several times before but had only heard of Sango and Miroku.

Beast Boy looked down, idly wondering when someone else would start speaking a language he could understand, to see Kilala a few feat away, at Sango's feet. His eyes went wide and he pointed, "_That cat… fox… animal has two tails!_"

"_Uh…_" Cyborg looked at it, "_yeah… it seems like it, but I think we have other things to worry about…_"

Beast Boy didn't seem to hear him, looking intently at the small two-tailed animal… one that he had never seen before, let alone transformed into, "_Well, it looks sorta like a fox…_" He frowned for a second, and then morphed into fox, walking over to Kilala. He walked in front of her, and made a sound that was a cross between a bark and a howl. Kilala seemed to stare at him for a moment before tipping her head to the side and chirping. Beast Boy returned to normal, scratching his head, "_I don't understand it…" _His eyes went wide again, and he looked to Cyborg in a combination of shock and excitement, "_Could this be a new species?_"

Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were twitching. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, "Is he a demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head, blinking rapidly. The boy smelled just like any other person, but he was obviously a demon of some sort. No person could change into different animals. He quickly ran over to Beast Boy, grabbing him and lifting him from the ground, smelling him intensely. Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat, holding his hands out in front of him, "_Uh… guys… can you tell him to let me down?_"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, oblivious as the other Titans ready for battle if he took another action against their friend, "He's not a demon… but how did he change?"

"Let him go. Now." Robin ordered, ejecting and then extending his Bo staff. Inuyasha blinked, looked back to Beast Boy who smiled sheepishly, then dropped him unceremoniously. "Who are you?" Robin continued, not putting his weapon away.

Inuyasha turned, ignoring him, "Kagome, who ARE these people?"

Starfire flew in front of him, blissfully unaware that demons, as well as people, have a thing called personal space, "We are the Teen Titans, my name is Starfire and…"

Inuyasha blinked, "What are 'Teen Titans'?"

"We are heroes from America, we came to capture the man that attacked the girl…" Kagome blushed and cringed.

"And what is an… America?" Inuyasha replied, moving his head over Starfire's should to look at the oddly dressed boy, "Is that a village near here?" He turned to Kagome who was turning deeper and deeper shades of red every second.

Before Robin could regain his ability to speak, the inevitable happened. Tweak. Tweak. Inuyasha's shoulders sunk, as Starfire tweaked his ears. Kagome winced, as Sango, Miroku and Shippo suppressed laughter. The other Titans just stared as Star continued to rub his dog-ears, Robin finally managing to find his voice, "_Starfire… I don't think you should do that…_"

"Are these real?"

Inuyasha twitched, looking at her sourly, "Yes, now STOP THAT!" He pulled away, rubbing his ears and glaring at her.

"_He said those are real._" Robin paused, "_I think we may need something more than paramedics._"

Cyborg shook his head, looking at the group, "_Something is very wrong here. I mean, look at that kid, his feet are small, and he has a tail! Not to mention the two tailed… whatever it is. And not to mention the ears. Something is majorly off here._"

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, "_They might have been mutated by whatever is in that well!_" The rest of the group just stared at him and she rubbed the back of his head, smiling, "_Or not…_"

Raven sulked, she had been dreading this for so long, she would have to tell them, and at the very least so they would understand that these people weren't mutants. She took a step forward, placing her hand on Robin's shoulder, "_They aren't mutants… the child, the two tailed fox, and the man in red… they are demons…_" The rest of them looked at her as they had looked at Beast Boy moments before. Raven's head bowed forward, and she lifted her hand from Robin's shoulder, seeming to hold herself as she looked down and away with shame, "_It's true…_"

Robin paused, he hadn't seen Raven like this since Slade had returned, not since her birthday, "_And how do you know this?"_

Raven trembled, this was so much harder than she had ever wanted it to be, she hated this, she hated everything. All eyes were on her, not just the other Titans, but also the family and the people from the well. She was being stared down, being forced into it. "_Because…_" she looked up, her face was a mask of confusion and bitterness, _"… I'm one too._"


	5. Demonology

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Authors note: Robin is going by the western (or European) definition of a demon.

Chapter 5: Demonology

The seconds seemed like an eternity for Raven as she saw Robin take a few steps away from her, then look at her, his mask narrowing. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked like their jaws could fall off at any moment, while Starfire hovered looking around in confusion. But of everyone there, it was Robin that disturbed her the most, she could feel his eyes even from beneath the mask, feel them moving across her, taking in every inch of her, taking in every detail, as he did with all his opponents. Raven couldn't take watching her 'friends' turn on her. Raven simply put her cowl up and looked to the floor.

Kagome sat there, watching what seemed to be the most tense moment she had ever seen, it was as if the world had just stopped when the pale girl had uttered the word: 'Demon'. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what it meant. She had heard it before… wait, the man with the letter R emblazoned on his shirt, Robin, had said it! After Inuyasha had jumped out of the well and told them he was a half demon. She glared at him for his complete stupidity, how could he possibly be that stupid? Jumping out of the well and declaring the fact he was a half-demon! How stupid could he have been… wait… Kagome took a moment and looked to Inuyasha, "You mean… she's a half-demon?" Inuyasha looked over, a bit disinterested in his surroundings, and nodded.

Kagome groaned, looking back at the girl, she had just said she was a half demon. She had put on her cowl, hiding her face, but even from here, Kagome could see the smallest trail of tears running down her face. Kagome raised her hand to her mouth, looking back to her companions. By the looks on their faces, she could tell they weren't happy. Despite the fact he wore a mask Kagome could tell Robin was staring at her harshly, while the other two boys were slack jawed. The girl, Starfire, was looking between them and the other girl, completely confused. Robin looked away, then muttered something in English, "_We'll talk later._" The girl simply nodded.

Starfire was next to break the silence, "_Robin, what is a demon?_"

Raven looked up; glad her watering eyes were hidden from view. Robin frowned, "_Starfire, we'll talk later, right now we need to get these people…_" he looked back to the man with dog-ears and scowled, _"… to a safe location. Beast Boy, Starfire, I want you to escort the family to the limo. Get them to the American Embassy, they should be safe there._"

Cyborg nodded, but paused, "_And what about us? What are we going to do?_"

Robin looked at Cyborg passively, "_We are going to make sure the others don't fall out of our sights._"

Starfire and Beast Boy felt uncomfortable, especially with Robin speaking the way he was, but followed orders the best they could. The family looked around a bit confused as the green boy and orange girl walked up to them. Starfire smiled weakly, "Do not worry, we are going to take you to a safe place."

The family didn't budge, looking about as confused as ever. Robin tensed, "You are going to be sent to the US Embassy, you will be safe there."

Sango leaned over to Kagome, "What is the US Embassy?"

Kagome bit her lip, "I… don't know, I think it's a building owned by the United States…"

Miroku leaned forward, "Will there be women there?" Kagome and Sango scowled. Kagome looked back at the girl who was hovering in front of her once again.

"Please come with us, we want to take you to a safe place." Starfire said, smiling despite the uneasy tension that had filled the room.

"Go." Kagome looked back to Inuyasha who had his hands folded in his sleeves, "If they say it's safe we might as well. If it's not, then I'll deal with them."

Kagome winced at the suggestion, but knew he was telling the truth; there was no reason to stay here and wait until that masked pyromaniac returned. Starfire helped her up, and led them towards the door, when she suddenly heard Inuyasha growl. "Get out of my way."

Robin stood in his way, barring his pass, "You are staying here, along with the child and the other demon."

Inuyasha snorted, walking around him, "What? What do you mean I'm staying here? I'm going with Kagome."

Robin moved in front of him again, blocking him no matter which way he went, "No. You are staying here."

"Why you little…"

Inuyasha pulled his arms from his sleeves, but stopped immediately when Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA!" His eyes went wide, and he tensed waiting to be thrown earthwards. Instead Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "Inuyasha… just stay here, we can't fight here." Kagome looked to Sota, and then her mother and Grandfather; Inuyasha frowned and nodded. "Besides, it's not like Sango and Miroku can't help if there's not trouble." Inuyasha scowled, but flopped onto the floor, not noticing as Robin raised an eyebrow at the comment.

Miroku looked at her, "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes." Kagome murmured unhappily and Miroku nodded. Taking a moment she kneeled down looking at the young fox demon, "Shippo, can you stay here with Inuyasha and Kilala?"

Shippo's shoulders sagged and he frowned, "Ah… do I have to Kagome?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Just stop whining and get over here."

Sango gently lifted Kilala off her shoulder and put her on the floor next to Shippo. They both waited a moment, then wandered back towards Inuyasha.

Starfire and Beast Boy looked to Robin for a moment, watching to see if he wanted to change his orders, but he simply nodded, "Be careful."

Raven stood silently watching the family leave, then, when they were outside, walked forward to Robin. He glared at her, taking a step back as she advanced. With a sigh she halted a few feet away from him. "_Robin, you need to understand…_"

Robin balked, "_Understand? You're a demon, you just admitted it, and you want me to understand? What have you been doing to us all this time? How can we ever trust you?_"

"_I haven't done anything to you all this time. How can I ever trust you after the way you looked at me a few moments ago? I may be a demon, a half-demon, but you've known me for years, and after a single moment you look at me the same way you look at villains._"

Robin frowned, and then pointed at her, "_You've lied to us since the beginning Raven."_

She shook her head, "_Yes, Robin, I have. Seeing your reaction, do you really think it would have been wise to tell you?_"

Robin scowled, "_You shouldn't have lied to us Raven._"

Something inside Raven seemed to snap, a black aura surrounded her and she growled menacingly… Inuyasha's hand went towards his blade, but then she stopped, gasping for breath, nearly falling down. She looked up at her friends, Robin remaining steadfast while Cyborg halted himself after moving to help her, "_Do you really think I want to be this way? Hidden away constantly, to make sure I don't hurt people? Do you think this is easy, Robin? I wake up with a demon inside me, constantly fighting me to wear me down so that it can corrupt me. And I know it will never stop until it finally does._"

Cyborg, who had been silent until now decided to speak, "_The big red guy in your mind with four eyes?_"

"_Yes… that is my father's legacy. He wants to turn me against everything I've ever cared about, but I don't want him to win…_" Cyborg nodded in pained agreement, he had fought alongside her in her mind… he knew it was true. Raven paused, and shook her head, forcing herself to look at Robin, "_Robin,_ _I face my inner demons every second of every minute of every day. Not by choice, Robin, but because I have to. You may be haunted by your inner demons, but I'm hunted by mine._"

Robin didn't respond, looking at her for a moment, "_What else haven't you told us?_"

Raven lowered her eyes, "_Slade is working for my father. He's come back to force me to fulfill my father's wishes._"

"_He wants you to follow your father…"_ Robin paused, remembering Slade's relentless pursuit of Raven, seeing her covered with runes and glyphs, watching her fall from the top of that building, "_… that's why… how he came back?_" Raven nodded.

Cyborg was pointing to his fingers, as if counting, and then looked up with a confused expression, "_Wait, if he wants you why did he attack the girl?_"

"_I sensed something on her, a power I couldn't quite comprehend._ _I think she may have some control over demons... she seemed to be able to order them around._" Raven said, looking at Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippo

"_What about them, Raven?_" Robin asked, pointing to them, "_You said they are demons._"

She nodded, finally regaining a steady stance, "_The man with dog ears is a half-demon like myself, and the others are true demons… I don't know if they're dangerous or not, but the girl seemed to have control over them. I think that is why my father wants her dead._"

"Heellooo… what the hell are we doing here still?" Inuyasha had lost his patience, watching them talk in some stupid language he couldn't understand. Worse, they had separated him from Kagome, and if one hair on her head had been hurt there would be hell to pay.

"Calm down, Inuyasha…" Shippo said, repeating something he had heard Kagome say once, "Kagome is with Sango and Miroku, nothing is going to happen."

Inuyasha folded his arms, "What do you suggest we do, just sit here until they stop talking?"

Robin looked over to him more than slightly annoyed, "I can understand what you're saying."

Inuyasha looked up, blinked and paused, then frowned and looked away, "I knew that."

Robin looked at Raven, frustration visible, "_What should we do with them?_"

Raven bit her lip, looking at the dog-eared demon in the red clothing, "_I'll take them._" Before Robin could object Raven had already moved to them, surrounded the demons in her dark aura and sunk into the ground.


	6. Reactionaries

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Enjoy, and a more complete Author's Note is posted at the bottom of the story. Once again, Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Reactionaries

The single poison insect easily passed through the invisible barrier and into the toxic miasma that surrounded Naraku's castle. Finding the nearest window, it returned to it's master, hovering in front of him and looking into his eye, transmitting the events into Naraku's eyes as it had seen it. "Hmm… what's this? A portal to a different era… and all that is required is a shard of the Shikon Jewel…" Naraku let the edges of his mouth curl in a smile, "Kagura…"

The demon sorceress of the wind glared daggers at the man, her master… for the moment, "What?" Her voice was filled with barely veiled contempt for her creator.

Naraku continued looking into the eyes of the insect, drawing in more of what it had seen, "I'd like you to investigate…" The image of Sango entering the well flashed between the insect and himself and his smile widened ever so slightly, "…Bring Kohaku along as well." Kagura scowled, but nodded.

He waited until she turned to leave before continuing, "Do try to find the person who attacked that wretched girl on the other side."

Kagura perked her eyebrow; someone had attacked one of the girls? Maybe someone who could help…

Naraku went back to looking out the window, "I may have an offer for him."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Robin got into the limo, once again, to see the girl and her family looking at the TV. The burned ruins of their home and temple were plastered on the television. There was a heartrending silence. Robin slowly reached over and shut it off. There had been… complications. The diplomat had told him they would need the consent of the Japanese government before they would be able to take them to the United States embassy. The fact that Raven had simply disappeared with those three other demons also bothered him immensely, although there was nothing he could do for now.

At the moment, the tired and scared eyes of four people fell on him. Time to go into damage control. "I'm very sorry for your loss, and at the delays that have been happening…" He began, and closed the door.

Cyborg watched it close, and then went back to idly 'guarding' the other two people they found in the well. They were friends of the family, and… apparently oblivious to modern culture as the girl, Kagome, had to explain to them what the limo was when they reached it. Or at least, they had freaked out when Kagome and her family were getting inside and the girl said some stuff to soothe them. At the moment, they were milling around, not saying anything, but taking in every bit of their surroundings.

Beast Boy on the other hand was fidgeting, not sure what to do, a confused and hurt look on his face, "_Cy, what are we gonna do?_" Beast Boy said, shifting uncomfortably.

"_What are we gonna do about what?_" Cyborg asked, looking over at him.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide for a moment, "_About Raven!_"

"_What about friend Raven?_" Starfire asked, floating over to them.

"_She said she was a demon…_" He said flustered.

Cyborg sighed with frustration, resting his head in his hand, "_Look, I already told you, I already explained…_"

"_But… she is a demon…_" Beast Boy said, shrinking away.

"_Friends, what is a demon?_" Starfire asked innocuously.

Cyborg sighed, "_Well explain it…_"

"_Demons are evil._" Beast Boy blurted out looking at Cyborg with a bit of anger.

Neither of them expected the slap across the face that Beast Boy received immediately after saying that. Beast Boy went wide eyed, hand raised to his cheek as he looked to Starfire who was hovering in front of him, a stern expression on her face, "_How dare you call Raven evil!_" Was all she said.

"_Starfire, calm down._" Cyborg rested a hand on her shoulder.

"_Beast Boy has said Raven is evil, Raven is not evil, Raven is our friend._" Starfire said defensively.

Beast Boy shook his head, frowning, "_Because demons are evil things…_"

She slapped Beast Boy again, tears beginning to well up in her own eyes, "_Stop saying that._"

Cyborg cleared his throat; looking at Beast Boy who was standing there, stunning with a large red mark on his face, "_Star…generally speaking…_" He turned to look at her and found her hands at her sides shaking, her large emerald eyes beginning to water. Cyborg suddenly felt just as uncomfortable as he had been when Raven had disappeared, but forced himself to continue, _"… demons are usually considered evil._"

Starfire blinked away a tear, then forced a smile, "_Well… that's only usually._"

"_Star…_" Cyborg sighed and braced himself, _"… it's almost always. Outside of Raven, I've never heard of a good demon before._"

Starfire looked shocked, and floated a few 'steps' back before landing on her feet and nearly collapsing, "_But… but Raven is our friend._"

"_I know Star, I know._" Cyborg moved to comfort her, but she pulled away.

She turned around and began cradling herself as she started to cry, "_Is that why she ran away?_" Her tears stopped and she turned around and pointed at them, "_Raven has been our friend, and then you were angry with her and now she ran away and…_" She trembled and fell apart, crying again.

Cyborg shook his head and then wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, "_She'll be alright Starfire, she's still our friend, and she didn't run away, she's still our friend._" Behind him, Beast Boy frowned.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

For the first few seconds Inuyasha was too stunned to actually react. The blackness that surrounded him was dizzying. The world had disappeared, leaving him confused and disoriented. Was he under attack? He reached for the Tetsaiga… but nothing… in fact he didn't even realize until then that he couldn't feel anything. He was here… but he wasn't here… it was like being in a void and being nowhere and everywhere at once. "Shippo! Kilala!" He yelled out… or tried to, nothing seemed to happen for a moment, but then he heard Shippo from… what seemed like inside his own mind.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? I'm scared…" Shippo whined.

"I don't know. Where's Kilala?"

An emotionless voice echoed around for a moment, it sounded female, "She can't speak while in this state."

Inuyasha frowned, a strange action since he wasn't really there, "What did you do to us?"

"Nothing, I'm teleporting you." The female, he was certain of that now, emotionless voice replied.

"You're not going to hurt us are you?" Shippo asked meekly.

Inuyasha growled, "Not while I'm around."

Raven's voice began to show frustration, "No, I'm teleporting… I'm moving you from one place to another using my powers."

Inuyasha was growing angrier with every second, "What did you do to us?"

Raven grimaced "You're fine. It's just how my power works. Your bodies are safe, just be patient."

"Fix it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey…" Shippo said after a moment

"What, Shippo?" Inuyasha growled irritated that he could not swat the little fox demon on the head for interrupting.

"It's just, I didn't think she could speak like us… she was talking that funny sounding talk back there."

There was a brief pause as Inuyasha thought it over, "Yeah, you were speaking that gibberish language."

"We're speaking mentally." Raven stated passively.

"Oh."

"But wouldn't we be speaking different languages mentally?"

"I've read your mind, I learned your language already." Raven replied.

"Wow…" Shippo murmured astonished.

"Wait, you read my mind? Get out of my head!" Inuyasha said, growling.

"Oh please, there was nothing important in there anyway." Raven said a tad annoyed.

Shippo laughed and Inuyasha growled ominously. The darkness faded and a girl, the female half-demon, appeared in the darkness. Then the black faded into light causing them both to cover their eyes and Kilala to close hers tightly. When they opened them again, they were outside a large building surrounded by men with strange looking clubs with little holes in the front.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the guards who had their guns trained on the half-demon Inuyasha, "_They're with me, and we're waiting for Robin and the others."_ A look passed between the guards and they reluctantly lowered their weapons. "_Have they arrived?"_

One of the guards shook his head. Raven frowned, "_Tell them to meet us inside._"

Raven turned to leave, but found Inuyasha blocking her path, "Where's Kagome and what did you do to us?" He had a sour look on his face.

Raven looked at him passively, "I'll tell you when we get inside, now come with…"

"No." He said scowling, and grabbed his sword. The guards raised their guns on him again, but Raven raised a hand.

Shippo grabbed Inuyasha's pants tugging desperately, "Inuyasha! I don't think you should do this…"

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, "Kilala, get Shippo out of here."

"Stay." She commanded, and both of them halted, looking between them

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked then looked back to the girl. She retained the deadpan expression, touching the charmed necklace around his neck. "Don't make me."

Inuyasha cringed inwardly, but kept a dour look on his face, "Only Kagome can activate it."

"Would you really like to test that theory? Or would you prefer going inside and getting some…" she raised an eyebrow, "…'Ninja Food' while we wait for your friends to arrive?" Raven walked away from him without another word. Shippo and Kilala looked at Inuyasha, who stood somewhat stunned, then turned and followed.

Inuyasha blinked twice, noticing that Shippo and Kilala were rapidly catching up to Raven. Shaking his head and becoming conscious of reality again, he raised his arm and began to chase them, "Hey wait for me!"

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Notes: Hey everybody, I finished with my finals and I'm back with another full chapter. I was actually surprised to get reviews on the preview. I didn't think about it at the time, I was planning to simply post over it, but since that would prevent reviews on the chapter, I decided against it. Also I would like to thank all reviewers, new and old, and I'm glad to see you are enjoying my story.  
Anyway, in other news, check out EmaniaHilel's series of one shotsunder the label: It Only TakesA Moment. They're great works based on Robin/Raven pairings or what could lead up to a Robin/Raven pairing. Also check outReality Checkby Insaneiac The Maniac. It's an interesting tale depicting the stories of three different Titansafter they are sent to different universes during a fight. XRR's Know What's Wrong With Prophecies is apparently about to finish, and anyone who wants to see a goodend of the worldRaven drama would be wise to check it out. Of course I also suggest you read myend of the world Ravenstory: Raven's Destiny. I'm currently working overtime on this story and Raven's Destiny, so fans of my other works will have to wait until I finish Raven's Destiny ('Cause this isn't going to end anytime soon folks... trust me smile).  
Also, one final bit of news: I would like to announce that I am willing and able to edit (or Beta if you prefer it)stories during the summer. Check my profile for more details on that. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. He Just Can\'t Win

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Thank you all for making me feel all appreciated and good about myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm still willing to Beta for anyone who wants me to and I also suggest reading the following: It Only Takes A Moment by EmaniaHilel; Reality Check by Insaneiac The Maniac; Know What's Wrong With Prophecies by XRR; and finally Raven's Destiny, another piece I am writing. ENJOY!

Chapter 7: He Just Can't Win…

Robin stepped out of the limo and was greeted by the diplomat who looked exasperated, "_Are you sure about this? They can go to…_"

Robin cut him off with a hand held in front of him, "_I'm positive, how long before we clear the diplomatic channels?_"

"_They want assurance that the Teen Titans take full responsibility for the protection of the family._"

"_Will a verbal agreement do or will I need to sign something?_" Robin said impatiently, looking over to where Beast Boy leaned against the limo impatiently.

The diplomat pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

Miroku and Sango sat staring at one of the iron beasts that Kagome had briefly described to them as carts that move without horses. They had nearly attacked it the moment they saw it, such a large and dangerous looking creature, but Kagome had assured them it was harmless. It was a good thing they weren't hostile, they had seen literally dozens of them in a tall building not far from where they were. The world Kagome lived in was… scary. Massive temples and castles that were unlike anything either of them had ever seen before surrounded them. People were everywhere, although the oddly dressed people and demons that had led them here were keeping other people away from them.

"What do you make of all this Miroku?" Sango said, shaking her head in frustration. None of this made sense…

Miroku frowned, "Kagome's world is strange."

Sango nodded, "I hope Kagome is sure about all of this."

"As am I." Miroku agreed.

"What sort of sorcery created these…" Her eyes narrowed as she felt an all too familiar sensation, a hand rubbing against her butt. A large red mark appeared on Miroku's face and he withdrew his hand with a small laugh. "Letch." She said with a sneer and got up, deciding she preferred the company of anyone else to Miroku's. What she found was that demon, the one that floated around, sitting down against one of the beast carts looking rather depressed. Something about that disturbed her, but she couldn't tell why. That's when the demon's head perked up and found Sango starring at her. The silence was uncomfortable and they just looked at each other.

"We will be leaving soon." Starfire said. Her tone was so different from before, quieter, almost… scared.

Sango frowned, "Is… something wrong?"

Starfire blinked and forced a smile, "Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful…" She frowned and dipped her head, "everything is not wonderful... my friends hate each other…"

Sango was left standing there as she began to hear the demon whimper. The twin urges of comforting her and leaving this uncomfortable mess hit her simultaneously. She didn't even know her, and from the way she had acted earlier, Sango wasn't sure getting close to her or talking to her was the wisest decision…

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat Sango took a step towards her but someone cut her off. Robin walked towards Starfire from an awkward angle, facing Starfire but completely missing Sango. "_Hey, Star, we've got authorization to leave… Star, are you alright?_"

"_I will be fine…_" She said meekly, looking up at Sango instead of Robin. Robin looked about confused, turning to find Sango standing a few feet behind him.

"Oh. We will be leaving to take your friend to the safe place now." He explained it as if she were a child, Sango noted with a touch of irritation.

"_Ok Star, transport has been arranged. You, Cyborg, and Beast Boy will be guarding her and the other man we found in the well. I'm going with the family._" Starfire nodded numbly, leaving Robin to pause and furrow his brow, "_Are you paying attention Star? I haven't even told you where you're supposed to meet them._"

Starfire unconsciously grabbed her arms, looking at the ground "_I am sorry. Where are they located?_"

Robin paused, gnawing on his lower lip. She was probably worried about Raven… "_Just follow me._"

"We will be taking you to the safe place now." Starfire said glumly and then stood, not floating, but standing on the ground and slowly following Robin. Sango simply nodded and followed her.

Miroku stood outside a car next to Beast Boy and Cyborg. If Starfire had not been so depressed she might have found Beast Boy's arms waving around like a bird amusing, especially since he was currently in human form. But she barely noticed walking over to them with Sango in tow. Cyborg finally convincing Beast Boy to stop trying to communicate with the confused Miroku when Starfire arrived and an uncomfortable silence encompassed to the group. It was broken briefly as Robin re-iterated their orders, but returned just as quickly when he left.

"_Star… think you can tell them to get in the car?_" Cyborg asked, noticing that Sango and Miroku were both staring at the vehicle warily.

Starfire nodded, and then looked at the pair while forcing a smile, "Can you please get into the car?"

Sango nodded, and then slowly got into the back of the cramped and closed in cart. It made her a little claustrophobic, and she was having troubles with her (find name for boomerang), finally wedging it between the center divider and the front passenger seat. Miroku followed reluctantly, sitting in the middle of the back seat, next to Sango.

"_All right, I'm driving._" Cyborg said, getting into the driver's seat.

"_I call shotgun!_" Beast Boy yelled emphatically, racing to the other side of the car.

Starfire simply opened the door and without looking sat down next to Miroku. There was a brief moment that Starfire failed to feel anything, but then Miroku began to move his hand about and the world was sent into SHARP focus. She blinked rapidly, turning a deep red color and looking at him as he smiled at her. Starfire's mouth fell open at the sight. Miroku opened his mouth to finally say his traditional greeting when he received the blow. Not a normal slap, a solid smash from Starfire that drove him from his seat and into the car door, letting him come to rest on Sango's lap. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU! YOU! YOU!"

Sango looked over to the irate Starfire, then back to Miroku and finishing her sentence for her, "Letch." Miroku looked up, still holding his chest, forcing a smile. Sango frowned, opened the door and let him fall out.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inuyasha belched, then wiped his mouth with his hand. Raven looked at him in slight disgust. They had been waiting for nearly an hour and the others still hadn't arrived. While Shippo and Kilala were waiting patiently, Inuyasha was beginning to get restless. Raven had been watching him the entire time, and every few moments his eyes would dart to the door. Of course, he had noticed her watching as well and wasn't happy about it.

"Will you quit staring at me? When is Kagome going to get her?"

Raven kept the deadpan expression on her face, "I don't know when Kagome will get here."

"Well then will you stop staring at me? It was bad enough when I was eating…" He huffed and looked away. Raven didn't.

"I've never seen another half demon."

Inuyasha blinked, then turned around. Raven lifted a small cup of herbal tea to her mouth and drank some, not moving her eyes off of him. "You mean you've never met another half-demon?"

"Must I repeat myself?" She said, arching an eyebrow.

Inuyasha growled, "What is it with you? Are you angry with me or something?"

"No."

Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'I will never understand women…' He snorted and looked away, leaving the room in silence and Raven's eyes upon him. "Were you telling the truth about half-demons before?" Inuyasha said, still looking away.

"Why would I lie?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and huffed again, "What is it with you and questions anyway?"

"I saw into your mind."

He growled again, pointing at her directly, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"You are right. I am sorry." She said and placed the tea back on the table and, for the first time since they had entered the buildings she took her eyes off of him, turning to look at the floor instead.

Inuyasha frowned, "What did you see… how much did you see?"

"Outside of how to speak Japanese… nothing of importance, as I said earlier."

Inuyasha's frown deepened, but he stopped questioning the girl. Instead he turned his attention to Shippo who was trying to steal a rice ball from his plate. One vicious punch to the head later, Shippo was sitting back on his seat whining while Inuyasha began yelling at him. When he finally looked back at Raven, he saw her look away.

"Am I really the only half-demon you've ever seen?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Outside of looking in a mirror, yes." She said with a slight

Inuyasha fidgeted, "If you want to talk about…"

She raised a hand, "No thank you."

Inuyasha nodded, then heard something that make his ears pick up slightly. He looked towards the doorway and managed to smile, "Kagome…" He completely missed Raven's frown.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A circle of flames wrapped around him, slowly bending and curling on the dead earth until it completely surrounded him. "_The task is complete,_" There was a brief pause and then he finished, "_master._" Slade said and bent down on his knee, looking down at the ground, the fire dancing around him, "_The priestess is dead._" He looked up watching as the opposite wall lit up, his master's mark searing the cave wall.

The flames flickered wildly for a moment without reply and then exploded at Slade, slamming into his chest and causing him to yell out in agony. The circle of flames erupted completely surrounding Slade and then beginning to close in. The sound of sizzling flesh and a tormented howl was briefly droned by a warped inhuman voice, "_You have failed. When the pain ends, kill her and destroy what she has brought. Do not fail again._" And then there was nothing but screams.


	8. Difficult Situations

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note:Inuyasha is going to be slightly OC in this chapter, but I have my reasons outside of comedy.Also, I appologize for the chapter being late, but wouldn't let me on. As per the norm, I do have some suggested readings:Instinct by EmaniaHilel. On another note, I should have the fifth chapter of Raven's Destiny done by the end of this week.

Chapter 8: Difficult Situations

Robin escorted Starfire to the embassy, guiding her forward and paying attention for the both of them because Starfire was busy staring daggers at the man who had touched her… inappropriately. Kagome glared at Miroku as well; somewhat glad they had handcuffed him after he felt up a SUPERHEROINE! Sango was smiling a bit, walking behind Miroku, the green demon, and the metallic man. 'Maybe I'll enjoy the future more than I expected…' She thought, staring at the shiny metal chains that bound Miroku's hands. 'At least they know how to deal with people like him here.'

Much to the surprise of everyone, the doors to the embassy burst open before they even reached the stairs, the demon with dog-ears appearing at the doorway. Kagome took a step back, confused, "Inuyasha… how did you get here?"

He huffed folding his arms in front of him and nodding back indicating the hallway, "The pale half-demon teleportioned us here…"

"Teleported." Raven corrected him, appearing at the doorway next to him. The Titans had collectively stopped as soon as Raven appeared, Robin and Beast Boy's expressions were inscrutable, while Cyborg looked relieved and Starfire smiled. Raven paused, taking in all of their expression and then turned to the accusing eyes of Robin, "_I thought transporting them with some discretion would be best._" He nodded, but didn't look away or un-furrow his brow.

"Why does Miroku have his hands behind his back?" Inuyasha perked an eyebrow noticing that the green demon and the metallic man were holding him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What did the letch do this time?" Raven narrowed her eyes on the monk the moment she saw Starfire blush and turn away.

Miroku smiled and began talking, "Well you see… the thing is…"

"Save it." It seemed that, for that very moment, all the people who spoke Japanese said exactly the same thing at the same time. Miroku sighed and let his head forward in defeat.

Kagome turned away from Miroku and went back to staring at Raven. The cowl was covering her face and the jewel shard with it, but she didn't need to see it to sense it. Thankfully, Raven didn't seem to notice, but Inuyasha, standing next to Raven, did. He jumped into the air causing the crowd to watch as he landed in front of Kagome, "What are you staring at me for?"

"Er… uh… I wasn't staring at you." Kagome fumbled, blinking and taking a step back.

"Yes you were, I saw you."

Kagome blushed, "I really wasn't."

Inuyasha felt something touch his shoulder lightly and looked over to the funny looking kid with the facemask on. His eyes were narrowed and the Bo staff was barring Inuyasha from moving forward towards Kagome, "Would you please take a step back?"

"Who in the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Robin and I am here to protect the girl."

Inuyasha blinked a few times at the boy, then turned and pointed at Kagome "Please tell me he's not another idiot falling in love with you."

Robin, Kagome, and Starfire jaws nearly hit the ground.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!"

"ROBIN IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Inuyasha suddenly felt VERY small as three irate teenagers surrounded him, yelling profusely and turning varying shades of red. Robin, chest heaving, fists trembling, glared at Inuyasha. Starfire was nearly in tears and Kagome was standing on the tips of her toes staring down at Inuyasha who was cringing, hands held up at the sides of his face defensively. And then it happened.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome yelled out and Inuyasha was pulled to the ground with enough force to make an indentation. Once again shock prevailed over the Titans.

"How did you do that?" Was all Robin could manage, blinking and looking that the girl.

"I… um… you see… the thing is…" She smiled and blushed, "You remember how she said he was a demon… well… he is… and… I have the ability to make him sit." Inuyasha was slammed back into the ground and she winced, "Sorry Inuyasha…" He twitched in response.

"So… you do have powers over demons?" Robin queried, his mind hard at work to figure something, anything out.

"Er… just him. It's the necklace, it's charmed." She cringed a little bit, and then bent down over Inuyasha who was trying to force himself from the indentation that had been created where he lay.

He frowned, "There aren't more of those are there?" There was a brief moment and more than one eyebrow was raised as he looked back to Raven. "It'd be a liability to the team…" he murmured, looking back to Kagome.

"It's special… I don't think there are anymore." She smiled weakly, helping Inuyasha to stand fully.

"_Good_." Robin said flatly.

"Why do I feel so special?" Inuyasha murmured, frowning at Kagome for a moment.

Robin nodded, "Since you have him under control, I suggest we go inside, follow me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha said, growling and holding up his fist, but Robin ignored him, already walking away.

Raven stood still, watching him come towards her, his brow was furrowed and his head was dipped down. It didn't take an empath to realize he was frustrated about the situation. Under that he was angry and afraid at the same time. Raven didn't even need to guess as to why; she knew the reason all too well. Robin hurried up the steps and stood next to her for a moment. He didn't turn his head to look at her, but let out a breath, "_We still need to have our talk_."

"Yes, we do." Raven replied, and then opened the door for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So this is it?" Kagura looked at the well disdainfully. A simple wooden well, actually sort of dingy looking now that she inspected it. Kohaku's blank stare fell onto the well. He was being sent into it. His master had ordered him to. Kagura looked back to the boy, "You first." He nodded silently, walked over to it, and, kusari-gama in hand, jumped over the edge. The world disappeared and for a moment Kohaku was greeted by a spectacular view, colors streaming from all directions, almost as if he was looking into the center of the universe and for a moment the hollow look in his eyes disappeared, revealing true wonder at the sight. It faded just as quickly as the view did, and he found himself in a dark, dank, stinking well. He stood ready, a frown fixed upon his face, waiting for Kagura.

"Did you enjoy the view, kid?" She asked appearing behind him seconds later. "I guess there are consequences for looking at something like that." She said, looking around the bottom of the well. Kohaku didn't reply.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The flames leapt from Slade's body for a second longer and then disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. Slade collapsed to his hands and knees, but kept his eye on Trigon's symbol.

"I sense another. Find it and bring it to me."

Slade nodded and hefted himself up, "Yes master."

"Fail again and I will not be so lenient." And the flames disappeared leaving Slade in the darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome watched as the other Titans filed out, leaving her with Robin and the pale half-demon. To say she felt uncomfortable was an understatement. Robin sat down in front of her, "Do you know who attacked you?"

"I… don't." She said, looking over at Raven. Raven remained unconcerned, but Robin looked back at her.

"Would you like her to leave?" Robin asked, turning his attention back to Kagome, "Because she will if you ask her to."

"No, no that's fine it's just…" Kagome dropped off, then forced a smile, "… I've never met a half-demon in our time period outside of Inuyasha."

There was a long pause, and Raven stepped forward, "Do you know why you were attacked?"

Kagome was left to ponder it for a moment, but frowned, "I didn't know him…" She frowned and lowered her head, "He knew me though."

Robin turned to Raven, but before he could say a word Raven held up a hand. "Priestess."

Kagome looked up startled, "H… how did you know?"

"Inuyasha, when I teleported him, I read his mind…" Kagome balked and then for a moment blushed thinking about what Raven had saw about how her, and then frowned thinking about how Inuyasha felt about Kikyo. "You told him that Slade called you priestess."

"He did." Kagome murmured, looking up at them. Raven's hood was down the jewel was stuck on her forehead! No wonder it had registered so obviously before. She had it in such a blatantly obvious place.

Raven's eyes narrowed for the slightest moment, Kagome was staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Robin frowned, watching them talk to each other, he didn't have the control he wanted in this conversation, and he wasn't getting the information he needed from Kagome. "Maybe you should leave Raven… leave me to talk to Kagome alone?" He motioned towards the door. Raven looked at him, raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged, walking away.

"Wait." Kagome said arm outstretched towards Raven.

Raven paused without turning around, hand on the doorknob, "What is it?"

"I… I… just want to know how you got them."

"Them?" Raven asked quizzically, turning around to face the girl.

"The…" Kagome frowned, "The jewel shards."


	9. Distractions

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Check end of the chapter for full note. Please enjoy.

Chapter 9: Distractions

The room was silent and Raven stared at her, "Jewel shards?"

Kagome nodded, "You have three of them…"

"_Raven, do you have any clue what she's talking about?_" Robin finally asked, watching Kagome sit down in her seat.

"_No._"

"It's red…" Kagome murmured to herself, staring at it.

Raven turned back to look at her, finding the girl frowning, "Red?"

"The jewel shards, they're red."

Raven frowned, finally realizing what Kagome was talking about. Robin apparently got it seconds later, his focus drawn to her chakra jewel, "_Raven, I think she means the jewel on your forehead._"

She gave him a cursory glance, "_I'm assuming._" Then she turned back to Kagome, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "Are you saying that my chakra jewel is part of the sacred jewel?"

Kagome nodded and Raven frowned. Robin watched the brief exchange, still utterly confused, "_What is she talking about Raven?_"

Raven took a step away from the door, "_The sacred jewel, it is a powerful enchanted jewel from feudal Japan. They're hunting for it._"

Robin simply raised an eyebrow; "_They're hunting for something from the Japanese feudal era?_"

"_They're hunting for it in the feudal era, Robin._" Raven turned and looked back to Kagome, "_The people she came with are from the past._"

Robin frowned deeply, "_How do you know all this?_"

"_I read the half-demon's mind while teleporting here. I was going to tell you during the_" She paused for a moment, pupils narrowing slightly as she looked at him, "_'talk' I look forward to having with you._"

He scowled, looking away from her for a moment, "_Is there anything else I should know before we continue?_"

"_They're searching for the sacred jewel she claims I have…_" Raven stopped, her glance returning to Kagome, "_and she has the ability to sense them._"

Kagome watched the interchange between them, not understanding a word of it, but feeling that same uncomfortable air returning. It felt similar to the moments before and after Miroku felt up Sango, but a much more intense sense of frustration. Kagome remained silent until Raven returned to looking at her.

"So, you are saying I have sacred jewel shards?"

Kagome frowned, "Yes."

Robin leaned forward on the table in a manner much more intimidating than he intended, "Are you certain?"

Kagome looked between them, eyes landing on Robin for a moment, then going back to Raven, and then back to Robin, "I…" She was so confused, it made no sense that the girl would have jewel shards! She wasn't even from Japan! But the presence of jewel shards was undeniable, she nodded confidently, "Yes, yes I am."

Robin turned to her, shaking his head, "_How on earth did you get them?_"

"_It wasn't on Earth… it was on Azarath._"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kagura exited the dingy hut, Kohaku in tow. The most amazing sights she had ever seen, massive glass towers hurtling into the sky, greeted her monsters floating along on a nearby black river. But beyond everything else was the stench. Humans. Everywhere. The city was littered with them, and the smell it created was unbearable. She turned the wind away from her effortlessly. Kohaku looked around as well, not quite wide mouthed, but certainly as surprised as she was. Then the first group of humans, dressed in a funny looking gray color with yellow stripes surrounded her.

One of them stepped forward, walking towards her, "Miss, are you alright?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Get out of my way."

The firefighter looked back at his comrades for a moment, unsure exactly how to respond to that statement, but finally placed a hand on her shoulders, "I think we should take you to a hospit…" The firefighter put his hand on her shoulder and never got to say another word as blades of air cut through him. He stood for a few more seconds, blood dribbling from his mouth, and then collapsed.

The others stood in shock as they watched their comrade fall, one of them tripped and fell backwards, staring up at her, "W-what are you?" He asked, terror filling his voice.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. " She said in a low tone, folding her fan, readying it for another attack. The men turned and fled in terror while Kagura smiled.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Anime characters ran across the screen, throwing bolts of energy at each other. "I will destroy you…" The TV droned on, Beast Boy sat on the uncomfortable couch eagerly watching television. It looked so cool, but he couldn't understand a word of it. Sango sat next to him, eyes wide as she watched the mystical box that showed moving pictures. Inuyasha sat in a corner, eyes closed, while Cyborg watched him out of sheer boredom.

Miroku, finally free of handcuffs, but far, far away from Starfire, got up and proceeded to poke the TV with his staff. Beast Boy frowned, "_Dude, cut that out! I'm trying to watch._"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "_You don't even understand what's being said._"

"_Doesn't mean I can't watch…_" Beast Boy crossed his arms across his chest.

"What is this mystical box called?" Miroku asked, looking back at everyone in the room.

Cyborg sighed, "_Star, what's he saying?_"

She folded her arms in front of her, looking away from the monk, "_He is saying he is a chlorbagbarblernilk._"

"_I know that's not what he said Star, what did he really say?_"

"_He asked what the mystical box is called._" She said reluctantly, looking back at Miroku with more than a bit of anger.

Cyborg watched the man poke at the TV again, "_It's called a television…_" As he saw the expression on Miroku's face Cyborg trailed off, letting his head fall into an open hand, "_Star… you tell him._"

At that moment, Miroku's staff hit the button and changed the channel. The picture changed to an aerial view of Kagome's home. "New reports are coming in, it appears that a woman and a boy at the temple shrine that was burned down earlier have attacked and killed at least one firefighter and wounded at least three other policemen…"

Inuyasha perked his head up, finally glancing at the TV he had been ignoring, "Huh?"

Starfire gasped and pointed to the television, "_We have to stop her!_"

"_What are you talking about Star?_" Cyborg asked, looking over to her.

"_At the shrine, someone is attacking people! We must hurry!_" With that she flew off leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting there stunned.

"_Dude, what are we going to do about them?_" Beast Boy pointed to the pair who were now at the TV, staring at it intensely.

Sango looked into the picture, then pulled back stunned, "Is that Kagura?"

Miroku's shoulders fell, "How did she get here?"

Inuyasha stood, "I don't know, but we have to stop her before she harms anyone else." Inuyasha didn't wait for anyone to say another word before rushing from the room. Miroku nodded curtly in acceptance, following him out of the room.

"_DUDE! Where you going?_" Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he began to chase after them.

"Come on Kilala." Sango shouted almost as an afterthought as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

Cyborg just shook his head, getting up, "_Robin is going to be so angry when he finds out about this._"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kagome frowned, they were speaking English again. It was probably easier for them to understand, but it made them impossible for her to understand. It was frustrating sitting in front of someone and not being able to understand. That's when she saw the red haired alien, Starfire flash by the window. She blinked for a moment, staring at the door and saw Inuyasha pass by as well. "Where are they going she murmured to herself?"

Robin caught it, looking first to Kagome and then to the door, seeing the woman with the boomerang run past with the two tailed animal on her shoulder. His eyes bulged and he ran for the door. It flung open and he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg running down the hall, "_Raven, stay with her…_" He said and shut the door behind him.

Raven stood there for a moment, frustrated, then looked back to Kagome, "Is it safe to assume you're as much in the lurch as I am?" She raised an eyebrow and Kagome sighed. This really, really wasn't her day.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Robin followed after them, "_Cyborg, where are you going?_"

"_Man, there's some other person at that girl's home, she's already killed someone, and we have to stop her._"

"_Then what are they doing?_" He shouted, pointing to Sango and Miroku.

"_I didn't understand what they said, but they took off after Starfire._"

Great, just great, Robin thought to himself bursting through the doors just in time to see Kilala explode into flames and become a massive saber tooth cat which quickly took to the air.

"_Did… did that just happen?_" Cyborg asked pointing to Kilala as she quickly flew after Starfire. He turned and looked at Robin for an answer.

Robin shook his head, watching as Beast Boy morphed into a bird and took off after them, "_We'll deal with it later. Right now, we have to find out what's happening._"

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's appreciation note: First, taking care of business: 101 reviews. Thank you. Thank you all, thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who will review. This was one of the loveliest presents I have ever received. Thank you again and again, this is my first story to reach that mark. I also received a review via normal e-mail a short while ago, so, while it doesn't show up on the ticker, I actually have 102. And I would like to say, once again, thank you.

Author's replies to comments: Francis Frumble, I would like to note I do know what Sango's Boomerang is called, I chose not to use the name last chapter, but I'm certain you will note it's true name in his chapter. Dark Magic, you're going to have to wait for that scene… hehe trust me, I think you'll enjoy it and I will let it slip: it's a twist.

Author's notes on story: If anyone was wondering when Kagura saw when she saw monsters on dark waters, she was looking at cars for the first time. Why the gray and yellow uniforms on the firefighters? Check out episode 11 of Inuyasha, Terror of the Noh Mask, that's what they wore in the show, so that's what they wear here. Anyone remember Star using: chlorbagbarblernilk? It was in episode 4, Forces of Nature, when BB pulled a prank on Starfire accidentally. Raven's Destiny is at the editors right now, and, once again, I offer my services as an editor to anyone who needs one. And, once again, thank you all.


	10. Conflict Without Resolution…

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer, since it's so special. Enjoy it! The full author's note is at the bottom.

Chapter 10: Conflict Without Resolution…

Starfire flew above the city, gliding between the buildings and heading unerringly towards the temple shrine that was under attack. What she saw did not please her. There were dozens of men in blue either fleeing or trying to get away. A woman stood at the center of the shrine's courtyard, holding a fan. Beside her stood a young boy. Starfire felt righteous anger rise in her: she was using that child as a shield! With a yell she threw herself downward at the woman who was caught completely off guard. A rain of star bolts struck her and the ground around her. Kagura flew back a few feet, landing on her back with a slight groan.

Starfire landed next to the boy who was in shock, his head looking down at the ground, not speaking, "Come with me, you're safe now." She smiled, loosely grabbing his hand and trying to lead him away. He resisted and Starfire looked back to find him staring at her with vacant eyes. She tugged a little harder, but he didn't move. "Come on, we have to leave before…"

Any further comment was cut off when she saw him raise the kusari-gama. She barely let go of him in time to avoid losing her hand, lunging backwards into the sky as he followed it up. She stared at him in complete shock, missing as Kagura got up, scowling. "I don't know what you are demon, but you're going to pay for that. Dance of Blades!" Starfire's eyes shot forward just in time to see the fan flap towards her. For a moment, nothing happened, and she was left watching air… but then the air shimmered and formed large crescent moons of air heading towards her. She held her hands out in front of her, preparing to block the blow.

It never came, as Inuyasha slammed her out of the way, sending them both tumbling from the sky. She looked up at him, slightly dazed, "Idiot! Do you have a death wish?" He said, scowling at her. She was too stunned to respond before he lunged away towards the madwoman with the fan.

Kagura shifted her view away from the gnat that Inuyasha had saved. Inuyasha would be fun to deal with, without Naraku hindering her, and with the addition of a jewel shard she would beat him with ease. "Dance of Blades!" She shouted, swinging her fan towards him.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, letting the blades slam into it. The force was tremendous, not only stopping him, but also pushing him back a few feet. Inuyasha's mouth was left open, "How?"

"Simple, Inuyasha," Kagura smiled, lifting her hand to reveal a jewel shard embedded in the palm of her hand, "I'm stronger than you now."

Inuyasha scowled, "Since when does Naraku give you jewel shards?"

The conversation ended there, Starfire's shout cutting Kagura off before she could even begin. Star bolt after star bolt flew at Kagura, whose eyes widened in surprise. She flung her fan forward with a shout. Her blades of air cut through the star bolts, but one of them slammed into her chest, knocking her to the ground. Starfire hovered in air for a moment longer, cautiously moving towards Kagura. Inuyasha was in shock, watching the young petite demon float in air; maybe he had been wrong about her having a death wish after all.

Kagura took a moment to recover, her chest burning from the blast, but otherwise fine. The girl hovered over her, "Are you ready to let me take you to jail?"

Kagura scowled, "You're not about to take me anywhere. Dance of Dragon Snakes!" And suddenly Starfire found herself being sucked into a tornado. She let loose a small 'eep' and was dragged inside.

Inuyasha was broken from his trance and lunged forward, "DIE!" He shouted, and with one deft move unsheathed the Tetsusaiga slashing at air, but nothing happened: he still couldn't activate the Wind Scar.

Kagura idly flipped her fan open, standing up, and brushing herself off before addressing Inuyasha, "Fool! Did you forget I control the air itself? And without that priestess to help you, you wont be able to stop me."

Inuyasha was left growling in impotent rage, the Tetsusaiga still in hand, "What are you doing here Kagura? What does Naraku want here?"

Kagura scowled, "What reason do I have to tell you?" Her head tipped to the side and she paused, something was behind her.

Inuyasha's upper lip twitched, "Was it one of Naraku's incarnations that attacked Kagome?"

Kagura paused, narrowing her eyes, unsure of what to say. It hadn't been one of Naraku's incarnations, but Inuyasha didn't know that… and just as suddenly as that revelation struck her, so did Starfire, bursting forth from inside the tornado and ramming into her sending them both tumbling across the open courtyard. Finally coming to a rest with Kagura pinned to the ground, Starfire looking down at her with green glowing eyes. "You are going to jail for what you have done." She announced, and Kagura was left to wonder exactly what this 'jail' was.

Instead she turned her head to the side, shouting, "Kohaku! Kill her!"

The boy Starfire had tried to save was on the attack in an instant, the kama of the kusari-gama flying at her head. Starfire gasped, throwing herself to the side, avoiding any major injury, but having part of her hair sheered off.

Kagura frowned, watching him run at her pulling the chain and retrieving his weapon without missing a step. However, she found Inuyasha launching himself at her with the Tetsusaiga in hand, poised to cut her down with or without his much vaunted Wind Scar.

She rolled to the side, barely avoiding the sword's blade as it slammed into the ground, shattering the solid stone surface as if he had been chopping wood. Kagura quickly sat up, and thrust her fan forward, "Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha didn't have time to block, the blades cutting through his fire rat kimono and into him. He skidded away from her with a growl, clutching his side. 'Damn, she wasn't kidding when she said she got stronger.' Kagura's face was twisted into an evil smile as she held her fan aloft. Inuyasha stood up, holding the Tetsusaiga at the ready, all he had to do was wait for her to attack and then she would see the Tetsusaiga true power…

The strike was about to come, but suddenly the wicked smile on Kagura's face disappeared and she whirled, finding a green bear nearly double her size behind her. She pulled back in time to dodge as the claw swiped at her, but her balance was shattered and she fell backwards. How did this mindless beast get so close without her noticing? It wasn't possible! She scuttled backwards trying to find a way to escape the giant beast as it slowly advanced. She swept her fan towards it, sending more wind blades at it, but then, as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared. After the blades passed a boy formed apparently out of nowhere.

"What manner of demon are you?" Kagura murmured.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Starfire was flying, watching the boy behind her in hot pursuit. She had already left the courtyard, dodging repeatedly as he relentlessly pursued her. And no matter which way she veered, or how fast she flew, she couldn't get away from him. It amazed her almost as much as the fact that it was a young boy that pursued her. He hurled the odd looking blade on a handle at her and she veered to the side, letting it fly past and slam into a tree outside of the front temple entrance. He pulled back on the chain, splintering the outer wood, but it held fast, buried within. Starfire wiped sweat from her brow in relief, "You can stop now, I don't want to hurt you, but I am afraid I must take you to jail now too…" She finished that with a frown. His vacant, and unnerving stare hit her and she faltered slightly. She had glimpsed his eyes before, when she had tried to save him… but… there was something wrong with them.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and started to move towards him when a gigantic fury beast flew by her, the woman and that evil, evil man from the car rode astride it. The beast landed at the steps of the temple and the woman jumped off, running towards the boy. The man chased in hot pursuit yelling to her, but Starfire couldn't make out what he was saying. Starfire's brief revelry was instantly broken at the thought of another injured innocent and she launched herself towards the pair, she would have to warn them before it was too late.

"Stop! Sango wait!" Miroku yelled, grabbing out at her shoulder, but missing. She hadn't even taken her Hiraikotsu, but had immediately rushed to Kohaku, who still held the chain of his weapon in hand.

Starfire was directly behind Miroku, trying desperately to reach the woman, "Stop! He is most dangerous! You must not!"

It was too late, Sango reached Kohaku and clutched onto her brother, who was still trying to free his weapon, ignoring her completely, "Kohaku! Kohaku I'm so glad you're alive…" she turned Kohaku's face to look at her, but his eyes didn't move, remaining on Starfire.

Miroku reached her seconds after she embraced Kohaku, "You know this could have been a trap…" He said sternly, but regretted it immediately as she looked up at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "…I …" he trailed off, letting his hand fall to his side.

"He's my little brother…" She cried out towards Miroku, gripping Kohaku to her.

Starfire was left speechless for a moment, "But… he… but he attacked me…"

The man turned and looked at her, "He is not in control of himself. Her brother is under the influence of a demon… he holds Kohaku's life in his hands…"

Starfire felt her heart crack into pieces at that, watching Sango's reunion met with a blank stare from her brother, a blank stare that focused on her. She swallowed a large uncomfortable bulge that had formed in her throat, but it didn't go away. 'He is being…controlled…' Then Sango got in front of him, completely blocking out his stare, much to Starfire's relief.

"Kohaku, please..." Sango murmured, staring deeply into his blank stare. He struggled against her, trying to get Starfire back into his view, pulling at the chain furiously. Sango grabbed his arm and he stopped, his glare finally landing on her. "Kohaku, please, speak to me."

For a long moment, Kohaku didn't respond, merely staring past her with dead eyes. Sango remained tense, crouched down in front of him, watching him intently for any response. As her hopes began to fade, Kohaku lowered his head slightly, "Why… do I remember your face?"

Sango frowned but hugged him close, "Kohaku, I'm your sister, remember?"

Kohaku winced, and put his hand to his head, "No, I don't want to remember… but I remember you… let go of me!" He shouted, struggling to pull away from her.

"Kohaku, please!" She pleaded with him, but he broke her grip and with one last powerful yank pulled the blade free. Miroku went to stop him but Kohaku merely dodged beneath his arm, running for the well room. "No! Kohaku!" Sango shouted out after him, but he was already gone.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Beast Boy stared down at the woman, "_It's over._"

She merely cocked her head to the side, not understanding. But the battle roar from behind was more than enough to draw her attention away from Beast Boy. Kagura was horrified to find Inuyasha rushing towards her to cut her down.

Beast Boy watched the man running at them, his sword raised to cut them both down, and for a moment he put his hands in front of himself, waving madly, "_Dude! Stop! It's ok!_" He didn't understand and began to yell as he prepared to strike. Beast Boy groaned inwardly, this wasn't going to make anyone happy… he changed into a Ankylosaurus and swung his tail into Inuyasha's chest just as he was about to cut Kagura in twain.

Inuyasha was launched backwards, in complete shock landing on the courtyard with an audible crack. With a growl he stood, clutching at his chest, at least one rib was broken. How dare he? He had nothing to do with this! "IDIOT! I wasn't aiming for you!"

Beast Boy waved his arms wildly at his sides, "_Dude! What did you think you were doing! You could have killed her!_"

Kagura stood up and took a few steps back away from the green demon, she couldn't understand what he was saying, but he had just saved her life. She frowned, he had also attacked her too. And much to her chagrin, more people were arriving, running up from behind Inuyasha.

"_Beast Boy! Report!_" Robin shouted, brushing past Inuyasha without saying a word.

Beast Boy pointed at Inuyasha, "_Dude! That guy just tried to kill her!_" His finger fell on Kagura and she frowned, readying her fan to attack.

Inuyasha growled angrily, sword still in hand, "What is he saying?"

Robin stood in front of him eyes narrowed, "You tried to kill her?"

All eyes were on Inuyasha, except Kagura's who swung her fan forward, "Dance of Wind Blades!" Beast Boy was caught completely off guard, one of the blade striking his chest and cutting into him deeply before he even had a chance to respond. He yelled out in pain and Cyborg and Robin suddenly turned their attention towards him… and Kagura.

"Idiot, get out of my way!" Inuyasha roared, pushing past Robin and knocking Cyborg aside as he ran towards Kagura.

"Beast Boy!" Robin started to run, Cyborg followed suit, but Inuyasha was already ahead of them, cutting the ground between him and Kagura in half in mere seconds. Kagura smiled, swinging her fan towards the trio. "Dance of Wind Blades!" The air sparkled where the sickles of air were created, quickly flying through the air to hack her opponents apart.

This time, however, Inuyasha was ready, swinging the Tetsusaiga into the attack, "BACKLASH WAVE!" He shouted and the wind scar forced her own attack back at her. Kagura stared at the massive wave of force heading directly at her, ripping up the solid stone of the courtyard. She took a step back, grabbing a feather from her ponytail and throwing it beneath her. There wasn't time. The blast struck her with tremendous force, throwing her skyward and destroying the feather beneath her. The other titans watched in horror as she disappeared inside the massive explosion that followed.

Inuyasha smirked and, with a "humph" of satisfaction, sheathed the Tetsusaiga, "Now all I have to do is get the jewel shard."

Robin stumbled over his own words as he stared at the dust and rubble that was clouded the battlefield, "You… you killed her?"

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Beast Boy groaned, the dust coating him had found it's way into his throat and he coughed. He could barely see, but the dust was settling and things were becoming more and more visible. The first thing he saw was her. Coated with dust and stumbling to her feet a few feet away was Kagura, "_YOU!_"

He pointed at her as she lost her footing and fell back to her knees. Her clothes were torn and she was in a daze, looking at her own hands. "How…" Kagura winced a bit, still staring at her hands, "… did I survive?"

"Simple." The voice was unmistakable, and Beast Boy turned to find him standing not even a foot away. "I let you."

The boot hit Beast Boy in his stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Kagura saw him walking towards her, silhouetted in the dust. He was massive, or at least he seemed it. She grabbed at the ground, trying to find her fan, "Looking for this?" He said, and tossed the fan to the ground in front of her.

She stared up at him, but a mask, half copper and half black, obscured his face. One eye watched her, unblinking. She grabbed for her fan, but his foot slammed onto her wrist, shattering the bones within. She gritted her teeth, and hissed with pain.

"Why did you save me if you are just going to kill me?" She asked, through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to kill you." His voice was so passive, yet so chilling, an air of menace that not even Naraku could match hung about it.

"Then why…"

Slade cut her off, kneeling down putting more pressure on her wounded hand, eliciting another hiss of pain from her, "That doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked with a growl as he stepped through the dust cloud. His eyes were on the man's back, and he looked at Kagura. Kagura widened her eyes slightly. She had never liked Inuyasha, but at this moment she was actually glad for his presence.

Slade stood, and pulled his foot off her hand, which Kagura pulled to herself and cradled against her body. He didn't turn around to face Inuyasha, continuing to stare at Kagura, "I am none of your concern."

Inuyasha scowled, "Why did you save her?"

Slade finally turned around, and Inuyasha scowled at him, "My master ordered me to retrieve her."

"You're the one who attacked Kagome, aren't you?" He asked, drawing his blade regardless of the answer. Inuyasha lunged, but found himself staring at a gout of flames that sprung from the man's hand. He cleaved into it, but it simply intensified, pushing him back while Slade casually walked towards him. "You mean the priestess?" He let out a low sound that might have been a laugh. "Then yes."

Robin rushed Slade hoping to catch him by surprise while he attacked the demon, jumping over Inuyasha and swinging his Bo staff towards Slade's skull with a yell.

"Foolish boy…" Slade said calmly, a tendril of flame lifting Beast Boy from the ground and swinging him into Robin from the side before either could react.

Inuyasha sliced into the flames again, this time dodging to the side so he could continue his attack. Slade merely perked an eyebrow, ducking the large blade and slamming a flaming fist into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha growled, slamming his clawed hand into Slade's back. Slade grunted and tossed Inuyasha into the air over his back. Inuyasha landed on his feet and began to rush Slade again, Robin following suit from the other side.

Slade kneeled over Kagura, she tried to pull away but he grabbed her, lifting her to her feet. "Let GO of me!" She shouted, tugging and pulling in an attempt to get away. Slade's eye narrowed and the sounds of bones cracking silenced her.

"If you think I'm going to stop because you have her as a hostage you're wrong!" Inuyasha shouted hefting the blade above his head as he readied to strike Slade.

He turned his head, looking at Robin who was getting ready to jump kick him, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more important things to attend to." Flames sprung from the ground, surrounding and engulfing not only Slade, but Kagura as well. Kagura's eyes went wide with horror; it was the last thing Robin saw of her before she disappeared into the flames.

Q&A: Scathac's Warrior, yes, Kagura did kill people, in the last chapter she killed the fireman in the actual reading and a few others while I was focusing on other characters. (And thanks for the choice words. I appreciate them). Gladdecease: You'll just have to wait to find out.

Author's Notes: Well, this is a milestone for me, chapter 10, and I chose to celebrate it with a major combat scene that spanned 6 pages! WOOT! I hope you all enjoyed. I know you all must be wondering why I didn't mention Raven or Kagome, but look back to chapter 9 and you'll note that Robin told them to stay… and there's a reason I didn't check on them either. Anyway, I thank you all for your support and thanks to EmaniaHilel who was the special character editor for this chapter, making sure I didn't screw up the Inuyasha cast. So props go to her for that. I hope you enjoyed, check out her newest works, a new chapter for her series of vignettes: It Only Takes A Moment (In the rated M Section, but, I think that's mainly for safety). Raven's Destiny is down to its last chapter; the epilogue is being worked on as we speak. See you guys soon! And I hoped you enjoyed!


	11. SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11

SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11!

Robin's eyes widened, "_STARFIRE!_" He shouted and she smiled, completely unaware of the massive saber tooth cat behind her. "_WATCH OUT!_" He yelled and took off towards them, Bo staff in hand and prepared to deal with yet another threat.

Starfire watched him with a bit of confusion, turning around and seeing only the people's pet behind her. It looked at her with its big red eyes and she smiled, caressing its head for a moment, it made an almost purring sound that reminded her of one of the animals on her planet.

Robin slowed to a halt watching the scene, then slapped his forehead, "Please… please tell me you did not get another pet, it looks dangerous Star, it'll scare people."

Starfire smiled, and flames enveloped the sabertooth cat, allowing Kilala to return to her smaller form. The titans, Starfire excluded, stared in shock, while Starfire quickly lifted Kilala and hugged the poor fox halfway to death again, murmuring how cute it was. Sango let out a breath, walked over to Starfire and smiled, reaching out for Kilala. Starfire frowned but let go, and Kilala quickly ran up Sango's arm and perched on her shoulder, safely away from Starfire's strangling embrace.

"_Ok… that… was odd._" Cyborg mumbled, looking at the now miniature… thing that sat on the woman's shoulder.

Beast Boy nodded dumbly, then clicked his fingers together, an idea forming in his head, "_Dude…_ _I wonder if I can do that._"

I'm sorry, but there will be no full chapter this week. I've been having problems at home and at work and with my editors (my Inuyasha character beta just got out of the hospital, and my other two editors are… actually I'm not too sure where they are). I'm sorry for not being able to update, as I'd like to. It will be posted next week, I assure you. I am truly sorry, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the story. Feel free to make comments to me about the story, anything you like or didn't like so far. Anyway, I truly am sorry, but I do hope you enjoy. Oh, and check out EmaniaHilel's _It Only Takes A Moment_ and my other major story: _Raven's Destiny_


	12. Will They Never Learn?

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: All thanks goes to EmaniaHilel for this chapter. She edited it more than anyone else, as two of my editors arestill MIA and a third has been ill as of late. I think she deserves a hand for helping me with this chapter.Check out her newest works, a new chapterof her series of vignettes: It Only Takes A Moment. It's called:Tea.I thank you all for your patience and appreciate the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Will They Never Learn?

With both Slade and the woman gone, Robin suddenly found himself running headlong into Inuyasha. Despite his incredible skills, the boy wonder still couldn't dodge in time and he slammed into Inuyasha, causing them both to stumble back a few steps and fall down. They were both up in an instant, pointing fingers at each other.

"Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha growled.

"What are you doing here?" Robin snapped back, anger starting to rise in his voice, "You let them get away!"

"I did not!" Inuyasha shouted back, "You did!"

Cyborg kneeled next to Beast Boy, watching the spectacle, Robin and the demon were bickering, pointing fingers, and both of their faces were beginning to turn red. Beast Boy groaned a little, clutching his stomach. Cyborg was briefly drawn away, looking down at his friend; one of his shoulders was cut up. Cyborg clasped the uninjured shoulder, looking at the gash on the other, "_Are you ok?_"

Beast Boy looked up, winced, touched his bleeding shoulder gingerly, and nodded. Cyborg smiled and ruffled his hair a little, "_Don't worry, we'll get you patched up in no time._"

More shouts, louder and angrier, drew Cyborg's attention away from his friend. "_Do you think they'll kill me if I get between them?_"

Beast Boy looked over at them, winced again, and nodded. Cyborg sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"You're just getting in my way!" Inuyasha snapped, his clawed finger perilously close to Robin's nose.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Cyborg got between them and interjected, "_ENOUGH!_" His shout was loud enough to steady both of them and he turned to Robin, "_Come on man, this isn't how you should be acting…_" Robin scowled, and Cyborg twisted his head to face Inuyasha, "_And YOU, you can't understand a word I'm saying but you need to chill out too! Waving a sword around like that is dangerous man!_"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked to Robin for translation. Robin just shook his head and turned away in disgust, both of himself and the demon.

"Robin?" Starfire's somewhat cheery voice rang out and Robin looked around, finding her walking up the flight of steps to the temple courtyard. The oddly dressed man and woman followed beside her, a giant…

Robin's eyes widened, "_STARFIRE!_" He shouted and she smiled, completely unaware of the massive saber tooth cat behind her. "_WATCH OUT!_" He yelled and took off towards them, Bo staff in hand and prepared to deal with yet another threat.

Starfire blinked a few times, watching him with a bit of confusion, finally turning around only to find the people's pet behind her. It looked at her with its big red eyes and she smiled, caressing its head for a moment, it made an almost purring sound that reminded her of one of the animals on her planet.

Robin slowed to a halt watching the scene, then slapped his forehead, "_Please… please tell me you did not get another pet, it looks dangerous Star, it'll scare people._"

Starfire smiled, and flames enveloped the sabertooth cat, allowing Kilala to return to her smaller form. The titans, Starfire excluded, stared in shock, while Starfire quickly lifted Kilala and hugged the poor demon cat halfway to death again, murmuring how cute the cat was. Sango let out a breath, walked over to Starfire and smiled, reaching out for Kilala. Starfire frowned but let go, and Kilala quickly ran up Sango's arm and perched on her shoulder, safely away from Starfire's strangling embrace.

"_Ok… that… was odd._" Cyborg mumbled, looking at the now miniature… thing that sat on the woman's shoulder.

Beast Boy nodded dumbly, then clicked his fingers together, an idea forming in his head, "_Dude…_ _I wonder if I can do that._"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Raven sat silently, watching the door for a while after Robin had ran after Cyborg. Kagome was quiet as well, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"I know more than I said I knew," Raven finally said quietly. Kagome looked at her, but Raven hadn't turned to face her. She was still looking away, her cowl was up and her face hidden from Kagome.

"What… _do_ you know?" Kagome queried almost reluctantly.

"I know I have never wanted someone to be wrong so much as I do now." Raven turned to look at the confused girl.

"But… why?" Kagome stammered, watching Raven's piercing amethyst eyes.

"Because, if you're telling the truth, and the chakra jewel is truly a shard of the Sacred Jewel, fate itself is mocking me." Raven's hand moved slowly up to her forehead and she took out the chakra jewel.

The back of the jewel had blood on it, and Kagome realized it had been pierced into Raven's forehead.

For a moment Raven quivered, as if she had just been drained of power. "How can you prove this is a sacred jewel shard?" She asked, holding the red stone in her hand.

Kagome stared at it. It was much larger than a single jewel shard, almost as if three jewels had been conjoined, but more important than that was such a deep red color. She had never seen it like that before… "All I have to do… is touch it."

Raven walked over to Kagome and placed the jewel down on the table next to her. Even with the cowl up, Kagome could see the small trickle of blood coming from the gash in Raven's forehead where she had taken the jewel. Raven watched the jewel intently, a mixture of fear, hope, and hatred running through her. Kagome tore her eyes away from Raven and slowly reached out, lightly touching it. There was a glimmer and the dark color of the jewel faded away, turning into a vaguely pink color.

There was absolute silence for a moment, and then Raven snatched the jewel shard from the table. Kagome got to her feet, but Raven was already walking out the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagura found herself stuck in a tornado of flames whipping around and biting at her. Screams, horrified screams echoed just above the crackle of the firestorm that surrounded her. A hand made of flame reached out and grabbed at her, followed by several others. Terror gripped Kagura as she realized they were trying to drag her into the hellish nightmare that surrounded her. One of the fiery hands finally grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away but it was too strong and with a sudden wrench it dragged her through the wall of fire.

Reality went black for a moment and Kagura opened her eyes with a bit of fear of what she would find. Slade was hovering over her and she tried to scramble away, but found her hand still held by his. She gawked for a moment, and then tried to pull away again.

"Let go of me!" She growled out and tugged again, but this time he released his hold, and she felt herself roll over. She was mere inches from rolling into lava when Slade grabbed her injured shoulder. Kagura was pulled from the ground from behind, wrenching her sore limbs in a way that made her bite down on her lower lip to keep from yelling out.

Slade forcibly turned her around and she stared at a large stone, finding flames spread across it creating some sort of symbol.

"Who are you?" A completely unnatural and guttural voice echoed forth from the flaming rock.

And somehow Kagura knew this wasn't going to be a good day.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Robin walked into the main lobby of the United States Embassy, followed by Beast Boy. Sango was keeping a close guard on Miroku, placing Inuyasha between herself and the lecher. Inuyasha was scowling at the masked idiot boy in front of him. Sango had an entirely different problem, as Beast Boy had been walking backwards, watching Kilala intently and changing forms every so often in an effort to look like her. Instead, he kept looking more and more like a fox and leaving Sango certain he was a Kistune. Kilala looked at the fox that was Beast Boy and chirped, watching him change back again. Behind all of them was Starfire and Cyborg, both keeping watch, and in Cyborg's case, keeping an eye on the demon.

Robin's face was furrowed, Slade had, once again, gotten away from him, taking a Japanese woman with him. Regardless of whether she had attacked Beast Boy or not, she was in danger. It had been _that_ demon's fault. Barring his path had prevented him from catching Slade. To put it lightly, it had not been a good day for Robin and the fact he turned and glared at Inuyasha every so often made it obvious to the other Titans as well.

Inuyasha stopped catching Robin, once again, glaring at him. Inuyasha growled and, fist forward, commenced yelling at him, "What the hell are you staring at me for?"

Robin stopped and the lobby was filled with an uneasy silence. Robin's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha who was glaring right back at him. Miroku and Sango leaned forward and exchanged worried glances. Cyborg winced noticeably, while Beast Boy returned to his human form.

Starfire swallowed uncomfortably, "Friends… let us not…"

"We're _not_ friends." It seemed that Robin and Inuyasha echoed the same sentiment at the same time, which seemed to only make their mutual anger grow. Robin's hand lowered to his belt and Inuyasha's hand seemed to go for his blade when a very familiar and very loud voice called out an all too familiar and painful word.

"Inuyasha. SIT!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha hit the floor with an audible thud, making a small crack in the stone floor.

Kagome was already beside Inuyasha, staring down at him, "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, beginning to push himself from the floor.

"SIT!" She shouted again, and he slammed back into the floor.

Robin watched the girl, unsure how to respond. That is, until she turned and faced him, face flushed.

Not for the first time that day, Robin found a finger pointed at him, perilously close to his nose, "And you! You're no better than he is!"

Robin held up a hand, cutting Kagome off before she truly got started, "Where's Raven?"


	13. Gaining Understanding

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: See full note at bottom. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Gaining Understanding

Kagome fumbled, swallowing unhappily as Robin had turned everything back on her before she had the chance to yell at him…

"Where's Raven?" He repeated, and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd narrowed his eyes at her under his mask.

"I don't know." He frowned, "It's not her fault." Kagome continued trying to cover for Raven.

"She let you leave…"

Kagome pressed her fingers together trying to think of a way to explain what happened, "Well… no, she left the room first and then I tried to follow but she disappeared through a wall and…"

Robin's eyes widened, "She left you?"

Kagome winced, she hadn't meant it like that. "Well, it wasn't her fault."

"She was supposed to be guarding you." Robin muttered, shaking his head and pulling out his communicator. "_Raven, Raven respond._"

Kagome put a hand over the communicator and Robin looked back at her, "No, you don't understand."

"I understand she left you alone after I specifically asked her to stay with you. I understand that Slade, a dangerous super villain who just kidnapped a woman, is after you. What I don't understand is why Raven would leave you alone." He pulled the communicator from under her hand.

"_Robin, maybe something has happened that has caused Raven to leave?_" Starfire offered, but Robin just shook his head.

"_I told her to guard this girl and she left her alone. What would have happened if Slade had attacked her again?_"

"_Did you ever think there might be more to it than that?_" Cyborg asked, placing a hand on his Robin's, "_Something we don't know about._"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "_It doesn't matter._" He replied stiffly, and shrugged from under Cyborg's arm while looking at the communicator.

"_Robin, please…_" Starfire continued on and Robin paused. Cyborg was watching him hopefully.

"_I'm going to go find Raven._" Robin said, and the Titans were left to wince in silence, "_I want you to stay with them._"

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

'Old habits die hard' Robin thought to himself as he shook his head. Raven wasn't exactly hard to find, she hadn't left the building, instead she was standing on the roof, facing the setting sun. She wasn't meditating, hovering above the ground, or chanting, she was just standing there, her back to him.

"You were supposed to watch the girl, Kagome. Why did you leave?" He asked, walking from the stairwell towards her. Raven didn't reply, or even turn around to look at him. Robin frowned, "You said I could trust you. How can I trust you if you wont follow orders?"

Raven didn't answer, or even acknowledge he was there.

"You were told to protect the girl and you left her behind Raven. There is no excuse for that." He continued, not caring whether or not she was listening at this point. "What would have happened if Slade had shown up?"

A slight breeze drifted across the rooftop as Robin finally overtook her. She wasn't looking at the sun, but down at her hands. Cupped together they held her chakra jewel, once again red, as if Kagome had never purified it. Raven was looking at it and ignoring all else.

"Raven?" Robin murmured, looking at her. She seemed paler, and the trickle of blood from her forehead hadn't been cleaned.

"It's red…" She spoke, finally breaking her silence.

"Raven… what happened?"

Raven closed her eyes and closed her hands around the jewel, "I'm sorry I left the girl alone, it was inappropriate."

But by now, Robin's intense glare had shifted into a somewhat worried gaze. Raven was trembling, which could just be because of the temperature, but something inside of him told him that wasn't it.

"Why did you leave her?" He asked calmly.

"It's personal." She replied, opening her eyes again. And for the first time since he met her, it looked like her eyes were beginning to water.

"What happened to your forehead? Is it because you took off your chakra…"

"It's personal."

"I'm sorry it's personal, but you disobeyed a direct order and you left that girl defenseless, saying 'it's personal' isn't going to be enough Raven."

Raven fell into a shocked silence for a time while Robin waited patiently. Her shoulders fell, "I don't know how."

"Try."

Raven looked at him harshly, "Robin, this isn't easy for me."

Robin nodded, "Not everything is."

Raven shook her head turning to where the last rays of the sun fell away from the dark pink sky. "Robin, what would you do if you could have saved your parents?" Robin blinked his mouth falling open, but unable to form coherent words. It felt as if someone had sucker punched him. Raven lowered her head, "I'm sorry, it's the best I can do, please, just listen."

Robin watched her taking in a deep breath, "Continue."

"What would you do if you could save your parents?" Raven asked again, and this time waited for him to answer.

It didn't take long, Robin quickly nodded, "I would do it."

"You would?" Raven asked, looking at him somewhat surprised.

Robin looked just as shocked by her reaction as she had to his answer, "Of course, Raven, they were my parents and…"

"And if they hadn't died you never would have become what you are now."

Robin stopped that thought striking him lightning. He had never thought of the consequences of his actions… He began trying to figure out what would have happened, in the life he lost, but Raven stopped his brief revelry. "You might still be at Haley's Circus. It's likely you never would have been driven into fighting crime and you would never have been around to help form the Titans. You wouldn't know Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or me. Would you still go back and save your parents Robin?"

"I… don't know…" Robin murmured and his head dipped forward in defeat, "Why… why did you ask me this?" Robin asked, looking back up at her, anger, fear, surprise, and sorrow fighting for control.

"It was the best comparison I could make." Raven replied.

He cupped his brow for a moment, and then looked back at her, "Raven… what happened?"

Raven's gaze became distant and she stared past Robin into the darkened sky, "The Sacred Jewel… the girl Kagome asked me how I got a piece of it when we were questioning her."

Robin nodded, "You said they were looking for it in feudal Japan."

"I do have a shard. It was, is, my chakra jewel."

Robin perked an eyebrow, "And that means?"

"Robin, I told you had great power, but I didn't tell you what that power was… It can transform a half-demon into a full demon." Robin looked dour, but said nothing, Raven simply closed her eyes and continued, "Or it can be used to make a half-demon into a full human."

Robin blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly, "You mean… that your chakra jewel can make you fully human?"

"No, it's only a fragment of the Sacred Jewel."

"The rest of which are in feudal Japan…" he frowned, but then his eyes widened, pointing to her open hand, "but since you have a shard, that means they failed, right?"

"No. When the Jewel shattered it released a massive amount of magical energy. They already found a shard here, in the current, and they brought it back to the past with them. It's likely that one of them was somehow sent to Azarath and is just waiting to go back."

"But… how on earth does that work?" Robin asked in disbelief.

Raven looked down at the deep crimson shard she held in her hand, "The Sacred Jewel is a magical artifact Robin. Even I can't judge what happened with something that powerful."

Robin grimaced, "Does it matter? If it's sent to the future doesn't that mean it should be used here?"

"Didn't you learn anything from what I asked you earlier Robin? What if the half-demon Inuyasha or some other half-demon is supposed to use it in feudal Japan? There's no telling what affect it would have on the timeline."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "But what if it is meant to be used here?"

Raven's shoulders fell, "Robin, I am asking you to stop now…"

"But…"

Raven's hand curled around the jewel, shaking, "Robin, don't tempt me. It isn't fair." She took a step back, pulling away from him.

"Raven…" Robin started reaching out for her. But darkness wrapped around her and she was gone...

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Note: Ok, I know this was a shorter chapter, and was late to boot, and for that I am sorry, BUT, I have good reason this time. The 5th was my birthday, and, I think Ideserve a little leeway on that. Thanks go to EvilAnimeNerd, Gypsi Misaki, and Darkbusterrancher for editing this chapter, I couldn't have done it without them and they deserve a lot of credit. And heck, why not try to guess how old I am? Could be fun... or surprising... have a great week and I hope youenjoyed this chapter!


	14. Night Birds

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Full Author's Note at bottom.

Chapter 13: Night Birds

If Robin hadn't been disgusted with himself earlier, he certainly was now. He had just watched Raven tremble in the darkness, holding her own salvation in her hands, but refusing it for the good of others… and he had gone up there to yell at her? He felt sick to his stomach.

The world around him seemed like a blur and he didn't bother to look where he was going, moving around others and even bumping into a few people. It wasn't until an all too familiar voice rang out that he was shaken from his trance.

"_Are you done yelling at Raven yet?_" Cyborg asked bitterly, scowling at Robin.

Robin blinked and looked at him then looked around. He was back in the main entrance to the Embassy, where he had left the team to find Raven. Cyborg was sitting down on a bench that, amazingly enough, hadn't broken beneath his weight. He looked about as angry as Robin had been earlier. He shook his head a little, "_No, Cyborg…_"

"_No?_" Cyborg threw his hands into the air and stood up, "_Robin, haven't you…_"

"_No, you don't…_"

"_Understand? I understand perfectly Robin. You're angry that she's a half-demon and…_"

"_Stop._"

Cyborg scowled, staring at Robin, "_What?_"

"_You don't understand. I'm not going to yell at Raven anymore._" He paused and let out a deep breathe, leaning up against the wall.

Cyborg's shoulder slumped, but he still looked angry, "_Are you ok? You look sort of pale._"

"_I'm fine._" He said, not looking at Cyborg, merely tracing everything back to Raven in his mind.

"_You do realize you're a horrible liar, right?_" Cyborg offered, walking over to him, anger finally dissipating. Robin had to smirk, "_What's wrong?_"

"_It's Raven…_" Robin started, and Cyborg frowned, "_I found her on the roof. I started yelling at her…_" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Cyborg's expression had once again soured and he bit into the silence, "_What happened?_"

"_I found out just how much of a hero Raven was…_" He said bluntly, leaving Cyborg confused.

"_Ok… and that means?_"

"_It means she's better than me, better than any of us, and I didn't even see it._" Robin said, looking up at Cyborg for a moment, to see him still looking puzzled, "_Forget it, you wouldn't understand…_"

"_Try me._" Cyborg offered, but Robin shook his head.

"_Not now, I… can't right now._"

"_Where is Raven?_"

"_I don't know…_" Robin frowned, remembering her disappear into the darkness, "_… she'll need to be alone for awhile._"

"_When will she be back?_" Cyborg asked, his tone harsher than normal.

"_I don't know, but if you see her…_" Robin paused for a moment longer, then looked up at Cyborg, "_… tell her I'm sorry._"

Cyborg frowned and folded his arms across his chest, "_You can tell her that yourself._"

There was a short silence and Robin nodded, "_Yeah, I guess you're right._"

The silence returned, Robin let out a deep breath held his forehead and then massaged the bridge of his nose where his mask was thinnest.

"_Where is everyone?_" He finally asked, looking around at long last and noticing that they were alone.

"_That diplomat guy from earlier showed up. Gave everyone rooms, I stayed here so I could talk to you._" Robin nodded, and Cyborg continued, "_I can show you where your room is, if you want. He told me where it is._"

Robin held up a hand, "_No, not right now._"

"_So what are you going to do?_" Cyborg asked.

"_I'm going on patrol._"

"_What?_" Cyborg looked genuinely surprised, which made Robin smile, if only faintly.

"_It helps me relax._"

"_You do realize you're strange, right?_"

Robin smirked, "_Yes._"

"_That diplomat isn't going to like this._"

"_I know._" Robin replied, and shrugged.

Robin had already started walking away and was just about to exit the door when Cyborg finally worked up the nerve, "_Good luck finding Raven._" Robin stopped and turned around revealing a forced smile, nodded, and then left.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha slammed his fist down onto the small nightstand next to Kagome's bed. Kagome frowned, looking to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who looked almost as surprised as Inuyasha looked angry.

Inuyasha was, as Kagome had expected, flipping out, "The jewel shard was… red. I've never seen it that color."

"So you just let her keep it!" He shouted even louder, much to Kagome's annoyance.

"Look, I didn't really have a choice. Even if I had tried to keep it, she could have taken it from me."

"Well I could have stopped her!"

"You weren't there, remember?"

"Oh… yeah…"

"Besides that, she seemed pretty upset about it."

"That you were going to take the Jewel Shards?" Miroku asked passively.

"Of course she'd be upset, she was afraid Kagome was going to take the Jewel Shards…"

"No, that wasn't it." All eyes were back on Kagome who frowned and let her shoulders sink a little, "She wasn't upset that I was going to take the Jewel Shards, she was upset that she had Jewel Shards."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "She was upset that she had Shards of the Sacred Jewel?"

"Yes."

"Well that's odd," Sango murmured, "but everything here seems odd to me…"

Inuyasha slapped his fist into an open palm, "It doesn't matter, she has Jewel Shards and we're going to have to get them from her." He turned and began heading for the door.

"Inuyasha, no, I don't think…"

Inuyasha turned to face her, "Kagome, she has Jewel Shards."

"Yeah, but I don't think we should right now."  
"So you're just going to leave her with the Jewel Shards?"

"Of course not, it's just…" Kagome trailed off, trying to put it into words.

"Keh." Inuyasha shook his head and headed for the door.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha, sit!" Instead of exiting the door, he landed face first on the floor, mere inches from the door.

Upon finally getting up he turned to her, flush with anger "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted, but Kagome merely frowned.

"This is my time, Inuyasha, I know what's going on. You don't."

Miroku sighed, "She's got you there, Inuyasha."

"That girl is one of the people who brought my family here. What would happen to them if you attacked her?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, unable to form an answer.

"She's got a point." Sango added with a frown.

"Keh. I think we should all just go back to our time." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

Kagome went wide eyed, "No way, my family can't go back there. What happens if Naraku finds them?"

"I'll protect them."

"You've seen her family Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head, "We can't go around with them, they would slow us down."

"Keh." Inuyasha half-turned and folded his arms across his chest. He rolled his eyes, "So what ARE we going to do?"

"Sleep." The entire group turned to look at Shippo who was yawning and Kilala who was beside him, "I'm tired…" He stretched himself out and leaned back against the wall.

The others blinked a few times, and Kagome looked at the clock, "Well, it is past twelve…"

"And that means?"

"It's the middle of the night." She said, "I think Shippo is right…"

"Well I'm not tired." Inuyasha said defiantly.

"Well…" Miroku said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head, "Now that she mentions it, I am kind of tired."

Inuyasha growled a little, but Sango stood up, taking Kilala and placing the sleeping fire cat onto her shoulder without waking it. "I think that odd floating demon girl has worn poor Kilala out…" She murmured glad that the person who had led them here had also led the floating demon away.

Kagome tapped her finger against her cheek, "Well, we have two rooms, and each has two beds…"

Sango and Miroku blinked, looking first to each other and then to Kagome, "There's plenty of space in here, why not bring the futons in here?" Miroku offered, sweeping his arm out to the floor.

Kagome paused, blinking in realization, "You've never seen a new bed, have you?"

"Is it anything like your 'sleeping' bag?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and Miroku and Sango exchanged a worried look. "Just wait until you try it, it beats sleeping on the grass any day."

Kagome smiled and Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, slightly scared by the smile. "Follow me." Kagome announced and left the room, leading them to their first night of sleep in the modern era.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is up, it's a little longer than the last, which was small, and I had hoped to add a little more length to this before posting it, but that just didn't work out in the end. Now, you will most likely note that Inuyasha and co. may seem off. My Inuyasha character Beta is MIA again and this time I didn't have anyone to help me at all. So, I ask you, the readers, to help me a little. If anyone notices stuff that's off with the Inuyasha crew, please, please tell me. Also, this will probably be edited and reposted later as well, after I get reviews that explain problems and/or my character Beta shows up and edits again. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and, to answer my own question from last week, I am 20. I hope you all enjoy this installment of Shards of Hope and look forward to (GASP!) day two! (And no, not every day will take 13 chapters…)


	15. The Morning After, Part 1

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Full Author's Note at bottom.

Chapter 14: The Morning After, Part 1

The woodland surrounding the ancient well was silent, as it always was. Few animals stayed near it at night. A black-gloved hand, invisible in the darkness, grabbed the edge of the well top. The silence remained, even as Slade kicked off the wall of the well and swung over the edge, landing fully in feudal Japan. His single eye scanned the world that surrounded him, trees replacing the shattered temple and towering skyscrapers that littered the future capital of Japan.

Turning slightly he walked onward, not towards the village, but towards the forest that lay before him. The stench of death and decay laid ahead, trees rotting after being killed by Naraku's foul miasma. Slade's pace was brisk but he kept his ears open, waiting, he could hear it, just barely, above the sound of the wind rushing past him. A buzzing, Slade didn't even need to look to realize where the poisonous insect was hiding. He turned and looked directly at it.

'Kagura was correct; he did have spies waiting for her return. Perhaps he is worth the time I am spending here.'

Slade stared at the bug for a moment longer, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a feather. The bug hovered in air and Slade dropped the feather, and then took a few steps back. He watched the bug grasp the feather and fly off into the distance, making no attempt to follow, merely walking back to the well and waiting. Naraku would be here soon enough…

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds, slowly inching it's way across the floor before reaching Starfire, whose head was draped over the chair of the arm, an impossibly uncomfortable angle… for anyone else. Her emerald eyes shot open as the light touched upon them and she sat up, yawning. She looked about in a daze before finally realizing that no one had altered her room, and that she was in Japan, with the rest of the Titans. She frowned slightly, she did not realize before how long this would take…

Grabbing her supplies, she went into the room of bath, showered and changed, as she always did, but found it most… unpleasant being away from her own belongings that she so often brought along with her, and the stall was much too small, and the shower water was not hot enough and… she frowned, she should not be concerned with such things, and they were going to be leaving as soon as they caught Slade.

She forced herself to smile a little as she exited her room and entered a hall where she gasped, "Robin?" He was leaning back on a chair, his head resting against the wall, and, most uncharacteristically, was snoring. "Robin?" She asked again, walking over to him tentatively, watching his rhythmic breathing. "Robin?"

This time Robin woke up, suddenly flinching and then turning to her in what was a rare display of surprise, "Oh, hey Starfire…" He yawned even though he tried to hide it.

"Why were you sleeping in this chair?" She asked, still less than a foot away, her eyes wide.

"I… was out sort of late last night…" He scratched the back of his head but it didn't ruffle his hair, "I didn't know which room was mine, so I decided to sleep here instead."

Starfire's shoulders fell a little, "Oh."

Robin frowned, and then smiled again, "Don't worry Star, I wasn't looking for Slade if that's what your thinking…"

Starfire hadn't even considered that, but she was glad he had not. When he had first fought Slade he had locked himself away from everyone. The Titans had rarely seen him outside of combat training and actually stopping villains, and even then it did not last long, as he quickly retreated to his workshop refusing to let anyone else enter… even her.

She smiled, "May I ask what you were doing then?"

"I was looking for…" He trailed off and sighed.

"Robin?"

"Starfire… I'm sorry, I'm just tired, it was a long day yesterday. I guess I'm just tired."

"You should rest," She beamed at him, "You can have my room if you do not know where yours is."

He turned an interesting scarlet color, "Er… I… think I should be able to find my own room." Her smile faded just a bit and he quickly backpedaled, "But thanks for the offer Star."

Another door opened and suddenly Star and Robin were looking at Cyborg. "Well hey, look at you two, all ready and waiting for breakfast. I wonder if they have any waffles?" He smiled and began walking down the hall, but stopped, turning around slowly, "Are you guys coming? Or would you like to be alone?"

Robin lunged from the seat before Starfire even had the chance to blink, "We're coming, come on Star."

Starfire blinked a few times then smiled, following her friends down to breakfast…

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Cyborg watched Starfire go back to the serving area to get some more… oatmeal. How she could eat that stuff was beyond him, but then again, eating Tamaranian cooking was also beyond him. However, it did give him an uninterrupted chance to talk to Robin who was poking at what passed for sausage here, "So, you find her?"

Robin frowned, looking at Cyborg. "No. But I'm looking in a city I've never even been in before and she turned off her locator."

"I didn't mean it like that man, you know that…" Cyborg said and took another bite of, or, rather, took a waffle and shoved it into his mouth and began chewing.

"Where do you think she went to?"

Cyborg finished chewing and swallowed it all at once, "Man it could be anywhere; Tokyo should be Raven's dream town." Robin raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on man, look at all the shrines, Buddhism is big here, they're all about meditation and quiet. It couldn't be more like Raven."

Robin scowled, "I still think we should try to find her…" Cyborg inhaled another waffle and then seemed to choke.

Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask, "Cyborg? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He tried to swallow the waffle, but instead of clasping his throat as most people who were choking do, he began pointing in front of him and behind Robin. Finally, in one massive swallow, he forced the waffle, mainly un-chewed, down his throat and took a deep breath. "Hey Raven! What's up?" He said cheerily.

"If you do that again, you are going to choke." Raven's monotone voice came from behind Robin and he winced.

He turned, but not before glaring at Cyborg, "Raven."

"Robin."

"About last night…"

She retained a deadpan expression, "We'll talk about that later."

"Friends!" Starfire chimed in merrily, placing a tray holding several bowls of oatmeal down on the table noisily, "It is time to break the fast of night. I have brought you each a bowl of the oatmeal."

Raven gave the oatmeal a queer look; the 'oatmeal's color was similar to that of her own skin. "I'll pass Starfire, I'm really not hungry."

"And you Robin?" She smiled sweetly at him and held a bowl under his nose.

He swallowed hard, "Uh… sure Star…" 'At least it'll taste better than her Tamaranian cooking…' He looked at it for a moment and it bubbled, 'Or… not…' He forced a smile and put a spoonful in his mouth as Starfire watched, waiting in anticipation of his response. Amazingly enough… it tasted far fouler than it actually looked, but he forced a smile and nodded.

Robin was spared the horrific fate of eating the rest of the oatmeal as he saw the diplomat, flustered and unkempt, enter the room and point at him. Thankful the distraction, he pushed the bowl away, "Sorry Star, I think he needs to speak to me about something."

Hiding the smile that everyone else knew was there, Robin barely got five feet forward before the diplomat reached him, eyes bloodshot and much paler than the day before. "Where were you last night?" He gasped out and Robin frowned.

"I was out."

The diplomat pushed his somewhat disheveled hair back and took a seat, Robin followed suit. "You were wandering about Japan, alone? You're here on the invitation of the Japanese government, as is the rest of the team, you can't just wander around…"

"We're here on the invitation of the Japanese government, but we still have our own objectives." Robin replied plainly and the diplomat frowned.

The diplomat nodded and sighed, "There were changes last night… after the attack." Robin winced, this wasn't going to be something he was going to enjoy, "The US government is requesting you to stay here in part to appease the Japanese government," Robin's eyes bulged behind his mask and he opened his mouth to protest, but the diplomat raised a hand, "I know, it's sudden, but it's only until the Slade issue is resolved."

Robin mulled it over, in truth, he hadn't expected to leave before Slade, but something seemed wrong with all of this, "But what about Jump City? Who's going to protect our city, and guard Titans Tower?"

The diplomat frowned, "I don't know, but I've also been assigned as your liaison to both the Japanese and United States governments until these issues are resolved..."

Robin noted a somewhat worried expression on his face, "And that's why you were worried about my…"

"Disappearance? Yes, well, that and you happen to be an American super hero in Japan, where the laws are different. There are vigilante laws here, preventing you from actively seeking out criminals here, the only exemption the Japanese government is giving you is Slade and…" He frowned, "That woman who attacked the police last night. Do you know what happened to her? The Japanese government is demanding information on the subject, as well as demanding the return of the man who joined you in battle against Slade."

Robin frowned, something told him this was going to be a long, long day…

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Note: Some of you may have noticed that I didn't post last week. And, some of you may even wonder why I didn't post. Those rare few of you that wonder that, may have been living under a rock. Harry Potter came out last week. I was busy reading it. And, under no circumstances, will I ever, ever, EVER going to compete with JK Rowling. Even if I were the most popular writer on I would never even attempt competing with Rowling, it would be lunacy to the highest degree. So, instead, I decided to wait a week and work on some other projects. Anyway, the epilogue of Raven's Destiny is coming along, slowly but surely, and I hope to have it up within the next week or two.


	16. The Morning After, Part 2

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Full Author's Note at bottom.

Chapter 15: The Morning After, Part 2

Kagome stirred in her sleep. It had NOT been a restful night; her enthusiasm for friends visiting her time had quickly waned. It was partly her fault: in her enthusiasm, she had forgotten several basic things that people in this age took for granted… like toilets. Miroku had stumbled across the room completely by accident, opening the bathroom door and asking what it was used for. Kagome had been telling Sango about how restful a night's sleep she was going to be getting at that time… and, at that moment; all thoughts of sleep fled her mind. Sheepishly, she had to explain to them that a toilet is… and it's purpose… Of course, it was a mixed blessing. It would have been a far, far worse for her not to tell them and for them to be caught on the lawn outside… Kagome had shuddered at the thought.

After that, just as she was about to lie down, Sota had entered her and Sango's room. In all the confusion of the day, and having to tell Inuyasha that there were more jewel shards she just hadn't thought to go visit her family. Even when she went, her mother and grandfather were already asleep. Sota had been quiet for a moment, and then murmured he had had a nightmare… Kagome couldn't blame him, and had stayed with him on the fold out couch. It hadn't been comfortable, but then again, Kagome had doubted that anything would have been comfortable when she had lay down and had time to think. Sleep didn't come easily or quickly, even though Sota began snoring shortly after she had lain down beside him.

In one day her entire life had changed, as it had once before, but this time for the worse. She had been attacked and her house had been destroyed, as well as everything she owned and was accustomed to. Her family was sleeping in a cramped, uncomfortable room at the request of people who could barely speak her own language. More jewel shards had been found in her own time and she didn't know what to do because the person who possessed them was protecting her… and, of course, the most recent memories of her having to explain what a toilet was for.

She had drifted into sleep despite all the thoughts that flickered through her mind, but it was still far from resting, as that masked man had chased her, flinging fire at her. He continued relentlessly, pursuing her through an open field. It almost resembled the field surrounding the sacred well. With every step she took, another burst of flames came from behind and he continued chasing her, his hands encased in flames. No matter how fast she ran, he wouldn't stop pursuing her. He wasn't even aiming at her, burning the field around her and cutting off all avenues of escape. Ahead of her she saw her family, standing, waiting at the edge of the field, flames belching smoke into the sky behind them. They didn't even notice, simply standing there waiting for Kagome. Another blast hurtled past her, this time aimed towards them.

Kagome winced, pulling the bedding tighter to her as it neared them and then, blessedly, a hand shoved her shoulder lightly, throwing the fireball in her dream off course and hurtling into the fire beside them. She had nearly reached them, when that same hand shoved her shoulder lightly and she awoke, the nightmare ending and her eyes shooting open to reveal Sota shaking her shoulder. For a moment she gaped, then smiled meekly, hugging him tightly to her.

"Sis?"

"Yes Sota?" She said, releasing him and looking down at him. He looked a bit sheepish and confused.

"Inuyasha's on TV."

She blinked a few times, and Sota pointed back towards the TV. There he was, an odd camera angle from above and behind, barely revealing anything about him outside of the color of his hair and his fire rat kimono and the Tetsusaiga. Still, he was on TV… The picture slid to the side, and a sketch appeared, a mock up of what Inuyasha looked like. Her eyes slowly widened and her mouth began to drop. Below both the still moving film real and the portrait was a phone number asking for information.

Kagome twitched ever so slightly.

Then the picture fell away and the video came back into full focus… just in time to reveal him using the wind scar in the courtyard directly in front of her home.

Her scream woke up her mother and grandfather instantly.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Sango rolled over in her sleep, a peaceful expression on her face. Kagome had certainly been right about a restful night's sleep. It had even affected her dreams, which, considering her meeting with Kohaku should have been nightmares. Instead, all her dreams were filled with memories of Kohaku as a child while they were growing up… long before they had been asked to Naraku's castle.

Her hand moved slightly brushing against Kilala who cooed in her own deep slumber. The miniature fire cat lay on the pillow, sharing it with Shippo who was also sound asleep. The silence that permeated the room was unbroken.

Miroku had already woken up, but hadn't moved from the bed next to hers. After Kagome had left with her little brother, he had decided a room swap was in order. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for talk and something about sleeping in a room with him while Sango was alone, well, nearly alone, seemed wrong. So, he had quietly made his way into her and Kagome's room, taking Kagome's empty bed. Of course, now that he was awake, and Sango was still asleep. She had just turned away from him too, and his hand began to itch as his eyes began moving further and further away from the back of her head. He frowned lifting his hand slightly to look at it and mentally yelling at it, 'Not while she's asleep, I do not wish to disturb her.'

And then the accursed device Kagome had, she had called it an 'alarm clock', began a frustrating buzzing on the table between their beds. Miroku winced, grabbing the glass and metal device, trying to silence it by grabbing the bells, but it didn't muffle the sound and he saw Sango yawn, rolling onto her back.

"Kagome, shut that…" Her eyes opened lazily and she stared at Miroku, holding the clock. "What are you doing here monk?"

He smiled, scratching the back of his head and dropping the still ringing clock onto the bed, "I'm sorry, I thought you might be lonely."

Her eyes darted to Shippo and Kilala, who were both beginning to rise, then her eyes returned to Miroku, much narrower.

Miroku smiled, hand still behind his head, "It was dark."

"What are you doing in Kagome's bed, anyway?"

"She left with her brother… I saw her leave and decided not to leave you alone." He said calmly, sitting up and folding his arms.

"You didn't try to get into my bed first, did you?" She said, her eyes nearly slits at this point.

"No… but if you want me to…" He smiled

"Actually, that buzzing means it's time to get up." She said, and rolled to the side of the bed, facing away from him and sat up. This time, only distance kept his hand away and Miroku decided it was time to get off the bed, and maybe toss the ringing device away from him since he still couldn't figure out how to turn it off.

"Are you ok?"

Sango turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"After Kohaku…" He trailed off with a frown, but continued; "You didn't say anything after that until we got back."

Sango blinked a few times, "I'm fine."

Miroku nodded and she sat down on her bed, Kilala walking over to her and looking up at her. Despite all the dreams she had, yesterday had been a bad day. She force a smile and lifted Kilala up, placing the fire cat on her shoulder. Miroku sat down next to her.

"If you need to talk about it…"

Sango twitched, that all too familiar feeling had returned, as it always did whenever Miroku sat down next to her. The hand, slowly rubbing her butt. She didn't give him any indication she had felt it until the deep red slap mark appeared on his face.

Shippo lay back on the pillow, "Some things never change…"

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Inuyasha was still sleeping when the door to his room swung open. He began opening his eyes groggily, but a sudden startling command hurled him towards the floor.

"SIT!" Kagome wasted no time, walking into Inuyasha's room, pacing in front of him beginning to yell, "THAT'S WHERE YOU WENT? MY HOUSE! YOU WENT TO MY HOUSE AND YOU USED THE WINDSCAR!"

Inuyasha began extricating himself from the carpeting and glaring at her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"SIT!" He slammed back down into the floor, "WHY DID YOU USE THE WINDSCAR AT MY HOUSE!" Her hands were balled up into fists at her sides, and she was quivering by the time Inuyasha finally got to look up.

"It's not like I could have damaged it…"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" The floor beneath the rug trembled and a crack formed beneath Inuyasha.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY HOME?"

He waited a moment as she glared at him, suddenly shrinking in fear of another sit command. "I WAS ATTACKING KAGURA!"

"SIT!" She shouted and he slammed back into the floor, but then her eyes widened and she leaned down over him, "Ka… Kagura was there?"

He sat up, his back sore and he placed a hand on the floor to steady himself, "Yeah, and Kohaku."

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, and stood up.

He slammed into the floor with tremendous force and a groan. He twitched on the floor for a moment longer, then finally looked up slightly, catching only her knee socks in front of him, "What was that for?"

"That's for not telling me last night! SIT!"

He twitched and let his head fall onto the floor, just in time for it to be slammed into it again. He twitched, agony spreading through his entire body as he felt every bit of his body dragged into the floor. "And that?" He didn't even bother raising his head this time, simply mumbling into the carpet.  
"That was for yelling at me last night for not telling you about the jewel shard, while you didn't tell me about my home."

Inuyasha groaned.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

The insect released the feather into Naraku's open hand. He stared at it for a moment, his face unreadable. Slowly he looked up and to the door, Kanna walking into it as if he had already called out for her. The young girl approached, her face just as unreadable as Naraku's, a mirror held in her pale white hands. There was silence even as the mirror shifted from a reflection to a picture of a far away place, the sacred well.

A man, nearly invisible in the darkness, stood next to the well. A mask, half black, covered his face and half copper colored, but only one eye was visible. His arms were folded across his chest and he was completely still, watching, waiting for the response to his message.

"So this is the one?" Naraku said passively, looking back at the feather, "Kagura underestimated him." He crushed the feather in the palm of his hand and looked back to the mirror, but the image had certainly changed. Instead of him looking off into the distance, his head had turned towards the spot that Kanna's mirror was scrying from. He was staring directly into the mirror, his eye narrowed as it looked at Naraku through the mirror.

The slightest hints of a smile played upon Naraku's face, "Perhaps he is worthy of my attention…"

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Note: Well, the next chapter will go back to normal, having both Titans and Inuyasha/crew in the same chapter. Anyway, I'm glad this all worked out. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks go to my friends Paul and Carl for editing. Thanks also goes to EmaniaHilel who helped me edit part of this chapter. Check out her latest work: Comfort.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks to all you reviewers out there!


	17. Going Places

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Full Author's Note at bottom.

Chapter 16: Going Places

Robin walked back to the Table where the Titans were sitting, but he didn't sit down. Instead continued to stand, waiting for them to look at him. It didn't take long, Starfire put down her spoon, and Cyborg stopped stuffing his face full of meat, while Raven met his gaze while still sipping her tea. "_This is important, where's Beast Boy?_"

Raven swallowed the bit of tea she had been drinking, "_Do you need to ask? He's still asleep._"

Robin frowned, but nodded "_The situation has changed._"

"_Why doesn't this sound like a good thing?_" Cyborg asked, looking concerned.

Robin exhaled, "_Because it isn't._"

"_Ah man._" Cyborg mumbled, looking to his plate of food, twiddling a piece of bacon around his fork.

"_The US government has requested we stay here in Japan until we capture Slade or Slade leaves._"

Starfire blinked, "_But that is not bad._"

"_Star, we're not going home until we catch him._"

Starfire's eyes went wide and she gasped and Cyborg's mouth dropped. Raven blinked, but continued to drink her tea.

"_We are not going back to Titan's Tower?_" Starfire asked.

"_But all my equipment, my recharger, my stuff, my baby?_" Cyborg asked, depression mingling with surprise as he daydreamed about his car.

Raven put down her tea, "_Who's going to defend Jump City while we are gone?_"

Robin nodded towards Raven first, "_That's what I came here to talk about first. Cyborg, could you call up Titans East, and ask for some assistance?_" He nodded sullenly, but Robin stopped him from leaving, "_And wake up Beast Boy._" Cyborg sighed and walked off.

Robin looked to Starfire who still looked somewhat unnerved, "_Star, I want you to go and make sure the people from the well are ok. Make sure they have had breakfast, and if they haven't they probably don't know where it is, so I'd like you to take them._" She nodded, smiled, and left, her congealing oatmeal forgotten on the table.

There was a long pause, as Robin turned to face Raven. She remained stone faced, "_And what do you want me to do?_"

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Sango exited the room, Miroku still sitting on the couch nursing his cheek. The door in front of her, the room Miroku and Inuyasha were supposed to have shared the previous night, opened and Kagome stomped out, slamming it behind her. "Did Inuyasha do something wrong?"

Kagome stood there, seething, "Why didn't you tell me what happened yesterday?"

Sango took a step back, "Kohaku…"

Kagome softened instantly, "I'm sorry Sango, I shouldn't have snapped at you, nobody told me what happened yesterday, and Inuyasha snapped at me about the Jewel shards and I was just upset…" Sango nodded and Miroku appeared at the door, the mark on his cheek disappearing.

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome didn't reply, looking away from him and stomping off to see her family. Miroku leaned over to Sango, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sango simply watched as Kagome turned the corner, "I can see why Inuyasha is afraid of her…"

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

The hallways were empty. Raven guessed that most of the business that went on in this building was being handled elsewhere, for now at least. Robin didn't speak, continuing on down the hall in silence. Hopefully the half-demon Inuyasha was still in his room, and hopefully, he would be alone. The odds of luck siding with them seemed unlikely at best.

"_Do you know why they want him?_"

The first time Raven had spoken since they had left breakfast, he wasn't really surprised. She always was the most direct. "_No._"

Raven didn't speak again, or even acknowledge she had heard him. Robin couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind? He tried not to think about it, he wasn't a mind reader, and she was inscrutable as it was.

They turned another corner, and Robin looked at the room numbers. They were in the right corridor now, assuming their new 'liaison officer' knew what he was talking about. He listened, but heard nothing. Starfire had probably grabbed him and had taken him down to breakfast. He frowned, but continued onward, going to the door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused, turning instead to face Raven.

"_We have to talk._" Raven didn't respond, but turned to look at him. Robin shifted uncomfortably, "_Last night was a mistake. Yesterday was a mistake._" She blinked and looked back to the door, "_Raven, I'm sorry._"

She lowered her head and removed her cowl before looking back at him, "_Robin, you're not alone, you're not the first one not to trust me._"

Robin blinked and arched an eyebrow, "_Who?_"

"_Before I came to Titan's Tower, before we ever met, I went to the Justice League. I asked them to help me to fight my father… but… they told me to leave._"

Robin's eyes widened and she looked away, "_I didn't know._"

"_I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would treat me the same way..._"

Robin frowned deeply; he had been perpetuating the exact same sentiment that she had feared he would. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say another word, there was a gentle knock on the door. He looked down to find Raven's hand pulling away from the door.

There was a pause, and then Inuyasha's voice rang out, "Is that you Kagome?"

"No." Raven's voice was monotone and there was a snort from inside.

"What do you want?"

"We have been asked to take you to the Japanese government." Robin said, frowning.

"The what?" The door opened and Inuyasha was there, scowling at them. "What is this about?"

"The Japanese government…"

Inuyasha looked away from him and to Raven, "Hey you!" He pointed at her, "Give me those jewel shards!" Raven took a step back, casting her surprised glance to Robin, but quickly returning it to Inuyasha who had shoved his hand in front of her face, "You heard me, give them to me!"

Raven took nearly a second to regain her composure before looking up at Inuyasha stone faced, "No."

"Don't make me hurt you." He said with a growl.

Robin grabbed his Bo-Staff, taking a step back and getting back into a fighting stance, but Raven remained calm, dark energy spreading from beneath her cloak, behind Inuyasha's legs, and behind his back. She narrowed her eyes, "Sit boy." The energy slammed into his back, smashing him to the ground and pinning him there. Robin just stared. "I learned a trick from the girl, Kagome, when I entered his mind." She said passively, and looked back to Inuyasha.

Robin blinked, watching as Inuyasha struggled to rise, despite the black energy sitting on his back, "I… see…"

Raven kneeled down to face him, letting the dark energy on his back dissipate, "Now, Inuyasha, are you ready to come with us, or do I have to say it again?"

Inuyasha growled, getting to his hands and knees as he glared at Raven, "That's not what Kagome does."

Raven perked an eyebrow, "Would you like me to do it again so you can explain the differences?"

Inuyasha finally rose to his feat, letting out a worried sigh, "No, no… I'll go with you."

"Good." Raven nodded and then turned to leave, Robin alongside her. Inuyasha watching as they walked off down the corridor.

Inuyasha didn't move, "Wait, aren't we waiting for Kagome?" Robin turned around, somewhat surprised.

Robin frowned, "I wasn't told to bring her."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, "Well, I'm not going anywhere without Kagome." Robin turned around, motioning for Raven to follow.

Robin looked back for a second and then looked to Raven, "_Is there any way you could convince him to leave without her?_"

"_He wont leave, not without her._" Raven deadpanned.

Robin frowned irritably, "_I didn't want to involve anyone else in this, that's why I had Star take everyone else to breakfast._"

"_I know, but Inuyasha is as stubborn as you are._" Robin looked genuinely surprised, but Raven continued, "_He's not going to leave Kagome behind if he feels she's not safe._"

"_She's with Starfire._"  
"_He doesn't know Starfire like we do. He doesn't know any of us, he's from the feudal era, remember?_"

Robin sighed, looking back to Inuyasha again, "_But he's not with her now._"  
"_Yes, but she's not leaving the area. We're going to have to tell her if we really want him to come with us._"

"_Can't we just tell him that we already told her?_"

Raven perked an eyebrow, "_Are you really suggesting we lie to someone who doesn't know who we are and doesn't trust us?_"

"_I don't know what the Japanese government wants with him, I can't make any promises to either of them, and they don't want her, they want him, and only him._"

Raven frowned at that, looking back to Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor, back against the doorframe, "_He's not going to leave without at least seeing Kagome._"

Robin sighed, "_Well then, I guess we're going to see Kagome…_"

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Note: So, I didn't post last week. Sorry about that, but my friend had military leave, and I'm sorry for my fans, but he's worth more to me than writing fanfiction altogether. Sorry about not giving you any warning, but, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, things are going a bit more smoothly. My hours at work are getting cut down and I may be able to update Raven's Destiny soon… anyway, thanks for the comments, and I'm glad you enjoy!


	18. SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 17

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 17 Preview!

"Who are you?

Slade turned his head to find a man wrapped in the skin of an albino baboon at the very edge of the tree line. "Naraku. I've been waiting."

There was a pause, the demon contemplating the words before replying. "You have me at a disadvantage… you know my name, but I am unfamiliar with you."

"You may call me Slade."

"An odd name."

"I find it suiting."

The wind whistled as it swept across the field between them.

"You have something that belongs to me."

"So terse? And I thought we were having a wonderful repartee."

Naraku remained silent and Slade's eye narrowed, "She's still alive."

The silence returned between them, but Slade shifted himself away from the well, deftly pulling a single pink shard of stone from his pocket. "Of course you mean the sacred Jewel Shard."

He tossed it into the air, and Naraku caught it, inspecting it before returning it beneath the baboon skin. "Why did you wish to speak with me?"

Slade leaned back against the well, "I believe we have something in common."

"And what that might be?"  
"We both want you to have the Shikon Jewel."

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the lack of a full chapter, this is just filler. My Inuyasha beta was at Otakon, go Carl, and wasn't able to really help me until very late, so I didn't feel ready to post. Anyway, next week is school (or the week after, not exactly sure really…), I HOPE to keep up on some basis of a schedule, but I cannot promise anything. Thanks for all the support, I hope you all enjoy this and I can't wait until I get to post the rest of the chapter next week. Also, this would have been posted yesterday, but was acting a little spazzy (no offense or anything, but I couldn't find my stories! I was scared!) Anyway, enjoy.


	19. Engaging

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Full Author's Note at bottom. Oh, and a reminder since it's been a while: Japanese is regular text, English is in Italics.

Chapter 17: Engaging

"Who are you?

Slade turned his head to find a man wrapped in the skin of an albino baboon at the very edge of the tree line. "Naraku. I've been waiting."

There was a pause, the demon contemplating the words before replying. "You have me at a disadvantage… you know my name, but I am unfamiliar with you."

"You may call me Slade."

"An odd name."

"I find it suiting."

The wind whistled as it swept across the field between them.

"You have something that belongs to me."

"So terse? And I thought we were having a wonderful repartee."

Naraku remained silent and Slade's eye narrowed, "She's still alive."

The silence returned between them, but Slade shifted himself away from the well, deftly pulling a single pink shard of stone from his pocket. "Of course you mean the sacred Jewel Shard."

Slade tossed it into the air, and Naraku caught it, inspecting it before returning it beneath the baboon skin. "Why did you wish to speak with me?"

Slade leaned back against the well, "I believe we have something in common."

"And what that might be?"  
Slade leaned back against the well, barring his arms across his chest "We both want you to have the Shikon Jewel."

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Starfire floated back to the table, holding a tray and placing plates in front of Kagome and her family, "I have brought you breakfast, it is a most wonderful meal!" She smiled widely as she placed a bowl in front of Grandpa and then the final bowl in front of herself.

"What is this?" Kagome looked at her grandfather to find him pointing at the oatmeal that sat in front of him.

"It is a meal of oats!" Starfire replied cheerily, "And it is most good."

Grandfather stared at it for a moment and then looked back to Starfire, "This isn't breakfast."

Kagome sighed, "Grandpa…"

Starfire blinked in confusion, "It is not? What is breakfast then?"

Grandfather began counting off on his fingers, "Steamed rice, Miso soup, Natto, that is breakfast, we have eaten it for generations…"

Kagome's head fell into her hands as her grandfather gathered the strength for a lengthy description of traditional Japanese breakfast. "What are Miso soup and Natto?" She looked up to find Starfire sitting next to her grandfather, watching him genuinely intrigued.

Her grandfather blinked, staring at her for a moment, "You don't know what Miso soup is?" She shook her head, "And… Natto?" She shook her head again and he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Please, tell me more about this Miso soup and Natto… I have not heard of them before." Starfire said, leaning forward to look at him.

Kagome looked at her with barely veiled horror, she was actually bringing on the lecture she had just stopped. Her grandfather looked as stunned as she looked scared, unsure how to respond as, for the first time, someone greeted his information. Finally he gathered his senses, "Yes, of course. The history of Miso soup as a traditional Japanese breakfast spans back many generations…"

Kagome turned away from them, automatically tuning out Grandpa's lecture, only to find the unappetizing bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Despite the history lesson, Grandpa was right: this wasn't breakfast. She let out a small sigh and pushed it away. This wasn't going to be a good morning; she had blown up on Inuyasha, Miroku, AND Sango. Why hadn't they just told her last night?

"Kagome?"

Her reverie shattered Kagome regained her senses and looked up to find Inuyasha next to her, flanked by Raven and Robin. She blinked, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves, "These two said they wanted me to go with them somewhere."

Kagome looked at Robin and Raven in confusion, "Where?"

"The Japanese government has requested us to escort him out of the embassy." Robin answered.

"Why do they…" Kagome's voice trailed off as it dawned on her, they weren't asking her to go, they wanted Inuyasha. At that moment Kagome's eyes went wide, and a cold shiver wend down her spine, 'Oh no! The news! The government must have found out… and… what are they going to do with him?'

Inuyasha frowned, tipping his head to the side, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"I…" Kagome faltered, trying to think of what to say. Nothing was coming, she didn't know what the government would do with him, he wasn't even human! How could she explain this? And if he left she might not be able to find him again and… if… _if_ he left… she grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "I don't want you to leave."

Robin's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Inuyasha looked back at him with a smile, "She said she doesn't want me to leave. She doesn't trust _you_. No surprise there."

Raven placed herself between them and looked at Kagome, "He can't stay here."

"Of course I can stay here." Inuyasha growled, "Kagome…" Raven gave him a harsh glare and he quieted down giving her a wary look.

"But…" Kagome swallowed the growing knot in her throat to no effect, "why can't he stay? I don't want him to go."

Raven's returned her attention to Kagome, "He's not a US citizen, he was only permitted to come here because of an official request to the Japanese government, we have no right to hold him here."

"But he wants to stay!"

Raven took in a breath as she looked around, finding more and more of the room staring at her and Kagome. "The US government wants us to give him to the Japanese government, he cannot stay."

"But that's not fair!" Kagome shouted, jumping to her feet and pointing at Raven accusingly, "You said he would be safe here!"

Suddenly the entire room was staring, all conversations had stopped, and all eyes were on them. Raven's eyes scanned the room silently for a moment, "We did." Raven's eyes met Kagome's, "That hasn't changed. The location has."

Kagome faltered, "So, you promise he'll be safe?"

Inuyasha raised a fist shaking it in the air, "What do you mean promise I'll be safe? I can take care of myself you know."

Raven ignored him, "I'll be going with him."

Robin winced slightly, "_Raven, you can't just go with him without asking…_"

"_Robin, they don't know his circumstances. If something happens to him, it might affect this world in ways we can't even imagine._"

Robin frowned, looking at Inuyasha, she was right, but what if the Japanese didn't approve? Another fiasco and then this girl would never trust them again, "_So, what are we going to do?_"

"_The only thing we can do is explain what is going on to the Japanese government and hope that nothing happens._"

Robin nodded, "_I'll talk to our liaison and explain the situation. But we can't be sure that they'll believe… I'm not sure I still understand it._"

Raven paused, looking to Kagome, "_Kagome understands the situation better than us. It might be best to take her with you._"

Robin nodded, but frowned again, looking to Inuyasha for a moment before looking back to Raven, "_What are we going about him? The Japanese are going to want him back immediately. We have to make sure nothing happens to him._"

"_I'll go with Inuyasha to make sure nothing happens to him._" Raven said calmly.

Robin frowned, "_What are you going to do if they say you can't come?_"

Raven's voice remained calm, "_I'll go anyway, I'll phase through the ground beneath his transportation if necessary._"

Kagome frowned, watching them in silence. She couldn't make out what they were saying, she had never been good with foreign languages, and she hadn't even been able to study it on any real basis since she had gone to the feudal era. "I don't understand what they're saying…"

"It's some stupid speak." Inuyasha said with a confident huff.

Starfire floated behind him, "It is called English…"

Inuyasha jumped, whirling and pointing at her, "Stop doing that!"

Starfire blushed, scratching the back of her head, "I am most sorry, but I can understand what they are saying. Raven will be going with you… but they are not sure they will allow her to go? I do not understand why they would not want her to go."

Kagome's blinked at Starfire, "What are they saying?"

"They want you go with Robin to speak to the Government of Japan…" Starfire paused, staring at them quizzically, "And Raven is to go with your friend Inuyasha."

"I'm right here you know." Inuyasha mumbled huffily, but Starfire was frowning in confusion.

"They might not let her come? Change history? I do not understand…" She murmured, floating towards her friends.

Robin's frown widened, "_That is risky Raven, if the Japanese find you they might not trust us._"

"_What choice do we have? If something happens to him, it could change history._"

"_What could change history?_" Robin and Raven turned to find Starfire standing next to them, blinking.

There was a pause as they looked at her in surprise, Robin finally regained his senses, "_Star, if something happens to him, it could change history. He's not from this time._"

She looked at Robin in confusion, "_What would happen to him?_"

Robin sighed, "_We don't know. The Japanese government asked for him to be returned. But after what happened yesterday they probably want to know exactly how he has that power._"

Starfire frowned, "_But how are they going to find out?_"

"_We don't know._" Raven answered bluntly, looking to Inuyasha.

Starfire seemed to shrink in place; sinking to the ground, "_They are going to experiment on him?_" Her voice trembled slightly at the end, and she looked at them pleadingly.

Robin merely stared at her in shock, and Raven looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Starfire bowed her head, her hands balling into tight fists as she moved between them and Inuyasha, "_No. They will not._"

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, for a while, I simply lacked the motivation and inspiration to work on this. My life has been... busy and interesting. I can no longer edit for anyone besides the people who I already edit for. Oh, update schedule is changing, I'm hoping for once every two weeks, and it's a schedule I hope to stick to. Sorry for the lack of comments/updates.


	20. A Past Best Forgotten

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans or Inuyasha, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: Full Author's Note at bottom.

Chapter 18: A Past Best Forgotten

"_Starfire?_" Robin asked in confusion, "_What are you doing?_"

"_Robin,_" Starfire murmured without looking at him, "_you would not understand. I can not let them experiment on him._"

"_I know Starfire…_"

Robin took a step forward, but halted as Starfire looked up at him, eyes beginning to tear up. "_No,_" She said shakily, "_You do not._"

Robin furrowed his brow in concentration. There was something very wrong. She was on the verge of tears; he had never seen her get this upset before.

Kagome looked between Robin and Starfire. Even though she couldn't see Starfire's face, she could see the concern on Robin's. 'Why didn't I study English harder when I was in the feudal era? Maybe I'd be able to understand some of what they're saying… GAH! I hate foreign languages! It's not like I was good at English or anything, but I can barely understand a word of what they're saying…'

As if on cue, Inuyasha chose that moment to lean over to her with a hand cupped over his mouth, "Kagome, what are they saying?"

"I don't know," She murmured.

"Well what's the floating demon standing in front of me for?"

"I don't know, ok?" Kagome answered, heatedly.

Inuyasha frowned, and then turned back to Starfire, tapping her on the shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Starfire turned around, tears trickling down her cheeks, "I will not let them take you to be experimented on."

Inuyasha nodded sagely and turned to Kagome, "Kagome, what does experimented mean?"

Kagome nearly fell over in shock; he didn't even know what the word meant! She tried to form a way to explain it to him, barely opening up her mouth before being cut off as Starfire's hollow voice answered for her.

"Experiments are bad things where strange people poke and prod and hurt you, and keep you from your friends and family, and cut you and… and…" Starfire's voice gave out in a choked gasp as she was bombarded by images of her past. Every moment of her time with the Psions and their experiments on her and her sister flashed into her mind. In an instant her trembling knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

The initial shock of her collapse wore off in seconds, Robin and Raven reaching her side almost immediately. Kagome could only look on in stunned silence as they helped her to a chair and sitting her down. Inuyasha frowned, his shoulders falling slightly as he watched them try to comfort her, 'She was trying to protect me?' Starfire's choked sobs reached his ears far too easily, and for a moment he wanted to help her the same way her friends were. Kagome leaned against him slightly and his attention drifted from Starfire to Kagome, who also watching Starfire.

Inuyasha gnawed on his lip, looking around to find the entire room was watching them. His frown turned into an angry scowl, "HEY! What are you all looking at?" He shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him and away from Starfire, "Get out of here all ready!" He growled, looking around to find only a few people getting up to leave. He pointed to the door emphatically, "You heard me! Get out!" There was a brief pause, and then everyone started to leave.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured with a weak smile, watching as the last of the people file out, leaving only herself, the Titans, and her family.

He nodded and folded his arms back into sleeves, nodding towards Starfire, "Is she going to be all right?"

Raven looked up from Starfire, "She'll need some time to rest."

Robin grabbed a napkin from the table and handed it to her, watching her wipe the tears from her cheeks and then blowing her nose before handing it back to him. He took it gingerly, placing it aside before grabbing another. "Robin…" Starfire looked at him pleadingly, "I am sorry, I…" She sniffled and lowered her head.

"Starfire, there's nothing for you to be sorry about… I didn't know." Robin said comfortingly.

Starfire crushed a napkin in her hand, trying to retain composure, "I do not wish to dwell on the past…"

Robin nodded, "I understand."

Starfire looked up at him and forced a smile, but she quickly looked away, turning to look at Inuyasha, "Robin, please, promise me you will not let them experiment on him." She looked back at him hopefully, "Please?"

Robin blinked behind his mask, then nodded, grabbing her hand and squeezing softly, "I promise."

Inuyasha looked away, "Keh. Like I'd actually let anyone do that stuff to me."

Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha…"

"That doesn't change the fact that they could want to experiment on you." Raven said flatly, "And neither does your promise to Starfire." She said, looking at Robin.

"So, what, are we supposed to do? We can't just let them take Inuyasha." Kagome argued in frustration, taking a moment to look at Inuyasha, "Who knows what they would do to him."

Inuyasha huffed, "What did I just say? It doesn't matter what they want to do to me."

Robin nodded in agreement, "And I'm not about to break my promise."

"I understand that, Raven said, looking between them, "but it doesn't change the situation."

There was a tense silence as Raven's frustratingly honest logic finally sank in.

"Why would they want to experiment on Inuyasha?" Sota finally asked, "If it's so bad…" With all eyes on him he shrunk in his seat, trying to go back to his long forgotten meal.

Kagome winced; everyone had been so silent that she had completely forgotten her little brother was still here. Her mother smiled at Sota, patting him on the head, "It's okay, I'm sure they're just exaggerating…" She continued to smile although her own worried eyes met Kagome's.

"Sota… why don't you come with me, I'm certain we can find someone to tell us the history of this building." Grandfather added, smiling as well as he could.

Sota's jaw dropped perceptibly, but Grandpa grabbed his hand lightly and led him to a door, Kagome's mother in tow. They turned and smiled, except Sota who had a look of utter horror on his face, then opened the door, nearly smashing it into Cyborg.

"_Uh… hey._" Cyborg said, smiling and waving as he blocked their way out of the room, "_I hope you enjoyed breakfast…_" They stared at him for a moment longer and he suddenly realized he was in their way, blushing, he stepped to the side, "_Sorry, didn't know you guys were leaving all ready._" He continued to smile as they walked away from him, 'Why am I talking? They can't understand a word I'm saying…'

Beast Boy frowned as he watched them "_They could have at least said excuse me or something…_"

"_They don't speak English._"

"_Oh, yeah,_" He gave a toothy grin, scratching the back of his head, "_Sorry… I sorta forgot._"

Cyborg frowned as he watched them walk away then grabbed the still open door and walked inside, "_I woke BB up…_" He stopped, Beast Boy bumping into him, "_Star… is everything ok?_"

Starfire's eyes widened and she turned away, "_I am fine._"

Cyborg took a few steps forward, "_Your cheeks are red._" He paused, looking to Robin, "_Has she been crying? What's wrong? Is everything ok?_"

"_I am fine, but Inuyasha may not be safe…_" Starfire murmured, looking back at Cyborg.

Cyborg scratched his head, looking over to Inuyasha, "_Uh…_"

Beast Boy scowled, looking away. "_Like he wants our help…_"

Cyborg frowned, looking at him, "_Man, are you still angry about yesterday?_"

"_DUDE!_" Beast Boy pointed to Inuyasha emphatically, "_He tried to kill her! I was right there! I saw it!_"

Robin tensed, he had nearly forgotten about that after what had happened between him and Raven. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Who was that, yesterday? You knew her."

Kagome frowned, "Her name is Kagura, she's an incarnation of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "And he is?"

"Dead meat as soon as I get to him…" Inuyasha said, looking away.

Kagome clasped her hands together at her waist, "He's a demon from the feudal era, and he's after the Jewel so he can become a full demon."

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Naraku stood in silence, his eyes hidden behind the baboon skin, "Why should I trust you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Slade asked, his single eye squinting at Naraku, "You shouldn't."

Naraku paused, then slowly paced towards Slade stopping at his side, "If you attempt to betray me, I will destroy you."

Slade jerked his head to the side, "You'd be free to try if you survived." Naraku scowled beneath the baboon skin, but remained silent. Slade tipped his head back to look at Naraku, then slowly waved an arm towards the well, "The future awaits you, as do the Jewel Shards."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Slade, but took the final step, and entered the sacred well.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. A friend's birthday was the week before lastand I had it ready before thanksgiving, but chose not to put it up until after the holiday (It's supposed to be spent with the family, not at the computer after all...).Sorry for the lateness, but I'm going to try togo on that two week schedule.


End file.
